Love Between Navis
by Sailorjj07
Summary: Roll and Megaman. The closest of best friends you could ever meet. But what happens when frequent blushing and late night dreams are thrown into the mix? Read and find out...
1. I wanna be stronger!

Love between Navis

By: Sailorjj07

1. I wanna be stronger!!

A/n: Lookie!! Another Megaman fic by me!! Before you ask, this is a Megaman/Roll with Maylu/Lan hints. Since my other Megaman fic was such a big hit, I decided to write this one. No offense but.....I AM SO TIRED OF THESE GAY FICS!! LAN DOES NOT NEED TO GO OUT WITH CHAUD!! AND THE SAME GOES FOR MEGA AND PROTOMAN!! THAT'S JUST SICK!! AND WRONG!! Once again, I hope I didn't offend anyone by saying that, but that's what I believe. Anywho, on with the fic!!

Disclaimer: I do not own. But I wish I did.

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**Actions**

(Me!)

It was right after school. 3 o'clock pm to be exact. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, everyone was smiling and happy. People were chatting while they were walking down the street and at the arcade; kids were cheering and screaming at the top of their lungs.

"Roll! Watch it!"

"I'm trying! Geez..."

Maylu sighed and watched as Roll dodged four out of five of the mini bombs thrown at her. Maylu had taken up battling in the arcade recently and that's all she had been doing for the past week. Maylu growled in frustration as Roll got hit again. The navi she was fighting, Rini, was seriously trying to win. Rini was a pink and white navi with black hair to her waist that was covered with a white and pink helmet. She had bright red eyes and looked alot like her net op.

"Roll!!"

"Maylu, I can't concentrate with you yelling at me every ten seconds!"  BAM! Roll got hit with another mini bomb.

"Fine! Blaster battle chip in! Download!" Maylu threw a battle chip into the slot in her PET and watched as it went to Roll. The two weren't on agreeing terms at the moment and Maylu really wanted to win. She had won five matches in a row so far and she had only been in the arcade for an hour.

"Blaster!" Roll used the battle chip as soon as she got it. And then the buzzer sounded.

"Rini logging out." Rini's net op logged her out then went over to shake Maylu's hand.

"Good fight." The girl said, shaking her hand. She also had long black hair to her waist and bright pink eyes. She was a little short than Maylu and had on a white skirt with pink and white belt and a pink sleeveless shirt. Her boots were pink and had high heels with a white stripe running down the side.

"Thanks. Same to you. What's your name by the way?"

"I'm Serenity Emiko Stratton. But you can call me Serena for short. I just moved here about three weeks ago."

"I'm Maylu. And of course you know my navi Roll."

"Yup. So I guess I don't have to introduce Rini to you either."

And somehow after that Maylu knew she had a new friend.

**At 5:00 p.m. **

"Maylu it's time for us to go home. I just got an e-mail from Lan and the others. They want to have a chat tonight. On Yai's page." Roll said, looking up from her conversation with Rini as data flowed through her antennas.

"Whoa! What's your head doing?" Rini said, and reached a hand out to touch it.

"Don't! You'll mess up the data flow. Hold on a sec." Roll cried, her eyes spacing out.

"Roll, you ok...." Rini waved a hand in front of her.

"I'm fine now. I was reading an e-mail from a navi friend of mine." Roll replied with a blush.

"You're blushing! It's a guy, isn't it? I knew it! What's his name? Tell me!!"

"Megaman."

"THE Megaman?! You go out with THE Megaman?!"

"I don't go out with him...."

"Sure......"

"Yet."

"That's what I thought! So does he know you like him or what?"

"It's not that simple, Rini!"

"So what? I bet I can help."

"That's ok."

"You sure?"

"Yep. Maylu, do you think we could invite Serena and Rini to the chat?" Roll said looking at the window.

"That's a wonderful idea! When do you have to be home?" Maylu said, turning to face Serena.

"Whenever I get there. My parents will be alright."

"Do you want to come to my house for dinner then? I'll let my mom know now and then you can come over, have dinner, and then go to the chat with me. What'd you say?"

"I say lead the way!" Serena grinned and Maylu started walking out of the arcade.

**At 5:15 p.m. **

"Mom, I'm home! And I brought a friend with me! You got my e-mail right?" Maylu called as she pushed the door open.

"Yes, honey. I got it." Maylu's mom came around the corner.

"Hi, Mrs.Maylu's mom." Serena said childishly with a grin on her face.

"Hi! I already like you! What's your name?"

"Serena, ma'am."

"And such manners!! Yup, Maylu she's definitely good friend material."

Maylu smiled, "Thanks mom. We're gonna go in my room now. Is that ok? Or do you need help?"

"No help needed. Have fun girls!" And Maylu's mother walked off into the kitchen.

"Come on!" Maylu grabbed Serena hand and ran to her room.

**At 7:00 p.m. **

"Mom, thanks for dinner!!" Maylu called down the stairs, with Serena following behind her.

"Welcome honey!"

"Your mom's so nice." Serena said, as she and Maylu sat in front of her computer.

"Thanks. Roll, jack in! Execute!"

"Your welcome. Rini, jack in! Execute!"

The two girls watched as their navis appeared on the computer.

"Well let's go shake up this chat." Roll said, with a grin. Rini nodded and followed her.

"So where are we exactly?" Rini asked, looking around her. The entire place was orange and little duckies were on some of the floor.

"Yai's homepage. One of Maylu's friends."

"Oh."

The two walked until they saw a group of four navis,"Sorry we're late. We met some new friends and so we kinda talked our mouths off."

The group of navis looked at one another and sighed, "Girls."

"Hey don't forget I'm one too!!" Yai said, a screen popping up behind Glyde.

"Of course not, Miss Yai."

"Roll, who's the navi with you, guts?" Gutsman said, looking at the girl.

"Yeah, who is she?" Asked Iceman, smiling.

"Everyone, this is Rini and her net op Serena." A screen popped up behind Rini, and everyone saw Serena's face next to Maylu's.

"Hi! I'm Megaman." Megaman said, smiling at Rini.

Rini gave a delighted giggled and smiled back, "I think, next to Roll, I'm one of your biggest fans. You and Lan really have to help me get better! I lost to Roll this afternoon and was not happy about it one bit! Have you been teaching her stuff?"

"Next to Roll?" Megaman said, his green eyes meeting Roll's green ones. She blushed and turned the other way.

"Yeah! Of course Roll has to be your number 1 fan, with you two being best friends and all!"

"You think so?"

"I know so!!"

"Roll? Is she right? What do you think?" Megaman said, turning to her with a smile.

"I might be...I dunno." Roll replied, blushing.

"I think you are, and as my number 1 fan, I believe you get a free lesson. What'd you say, Lan?"

"I say, I think that's a good idea. Maylu, do you mind coming over tomorrow so we can show you and Roll some new things?" Lan said, his face popping up on a screen behind Megaman.

"No. I think Roll and I are perfectly capable of learning things on our own. Now if you want to fight us, then I say we battle tomorrow." Maylu said, with a smirk.

"Maylu, are you sure?"

"Positive. Roll tomorrow, we will be battling Megaman and Lan. Can you do it?"

"Of course I can!" Roll said, with a smile on her face while Megaman and Lan looked dismayed.

"But Lan, I don't want to fight Roll." Megaman said, turning to the screen.

"I know, but since Maylu wants to let her have what she wants."

"Mega, I heard that! Why don't you want to fight me? Fighting will make me stronger! I want to become stronger! I always have to wait for you to come save me when I'm in trouble! I'm tired of it!" Roll sat on the ground with an angry huff.

"Roll..." Megaman sat down next to her with a concerned look on his face, "Just because I've saved you on certain occasions doesn't mean I think your weak or anything. It just means I want to help you when you need help."

"Really?"

"Of course. So let's have our match tomorrow and may the best navi win, 'kay?"

"Okay!"

"Roll, we have to go. Say good bye and jack out." Maylu said, nodding towards Serena.

"Ok. Bye Gutsman. Bye Iceman. Bye Glyde. Bye...Mega." Roll finished her sentence with hugging Megaman, and waving before she logged out.

"What's with the special treatment towards you? I didn't get a hug." Iceman said, with a sly grin in Megaman's direction.

Megaman just blushed and logged out himself.

End Chapter 1


	2. Hugs Always Lead To Something Else

Love Between Navis

By: Sailorjj07

2. Hugs Always Lead To Something Else

A/n: I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while!! I've been really busy! From now on I'll be advertising my RPG. It's called Crescent Moon and it's a Sailormoon RPG. For more info look at my profile. Please come and visit!

Disclaimer: I do not own.

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**Actions**

(Me!)

"Are you ready, Lan?" Maylu asked, standing in front of the jack-in port. Roll and Megaman were having a friendly match today, but Megaman and Lan didn't want to fight at all.

"No. Maylu, why do we have to do this? I see no point in having Roll and Megaman fight each other." Lan replied, shaking his head. He had no problem fighting Dex because he was a boy and his navi didn't have a crush on Gutsman. But Roll and Maylu, he'd never fight.

"I do. It'll help us realize how much we need to improve, so that next time, we'll beat you."

"But beating us isn't important! Plus we aren't that strong anyway."

"You're the strongest people in Dentech City."

"So! We've never fought you before and we won't start now."

"Why not?"

"Your our friends!"

"So! You fight Dex all the time!"

"That's different!"

"Why?"

"Because..." Lan didn't say anything more after that. Maylu gave an exasperated sigh and moved away from the jack-in port.

"Fine." She sat down and held her PET up to her face. "Roll, they won't fight us."

"Why not?!"

"I have no idea."

"Well that's messed up. Jack me in so I can go talk to Megaman."

"Lan, you heard her. Jack Megaman in. Roll, jack in!" Roll felt a rush of data pass her and she was jacked into the net. She waited on Megaman to appear.

"Hi Roll." Megaman said, quietly. Roll looked at him, frowning.

"How come you won't fight me?"

Megaman looked away from her staring gaze, "I can't. Roll, you're my best friend. I can't fight you even if it's for fun."

"If you say so, Mega. I guess I'll just have to ask Rini."

"I guess so." Megaman looked down. He felt bad for disappointing Roll, but he couldn't bring himself to fight her even if was just for fun. He just couldn't do it.

"Hey, don't look so sad about it!" Roll said, giving him a kiss on the cheek and a smile. "I understand why you won't fight me and I'm not upset at all."

"You sure?"

Roll smiled,"Yep." Roll smiled and logged out.

"Did she just kiss you?" Lan asked, looking at Maylu as she walked away and then at his PET.

"Yeah." Megaman replied, a blush on his face.

"I think she might like you as well."

"Maybe."

**With Maylu and Roll**

"Well now we have to find something to do!" Maylu cried, walking down the street on her way to the mall. She saw Chaud and an idea formed in her head.

"Hey CHAUD!!!" Maylu yelled as loud as she could, hoping he would hear her.

Chaud turned around and rolled his eyes when he saw Maylu,"Well if it isn't Lan's girlfriend. What do you want?"

"Well....I was wondering....would you and Protoman...maybe...fight Roll and me? It'll be a friendly little spar; I just want to see how much I've improved." Maylu asked, hoping he'd say yes.

"Why?"

"I told you, I want to see how much I've improved. Please?"

"Whatever, come on, Red." Maylu glared at Chaud's back, but followed him anyway.

After about 10 minutes of walking, the came to a very large mansion. And when I say large, I mean large with a capital L-A-R-G-E. It was bigger then Yai's house and Chaud just strolled right in the fence.

"Is this your house?!"

"Duh, Red."

"Stop calling me that."

"Quit arguing with me before, I change my mind."

"Whatever." Maylu huffed and crossed her arms, still following him.

**In Chaud's Training Room**

"Wow." That was all Maylu could say. The room was huge, and resembled the battle arena that the N1 Grand Prix was held in. It had two computers at the bottom, both with jack-in ports. And Maylu could bet 100 dollars that it had a hologram that would appear when their battle started.

"Well stop drooling and fight me already." Maylu stopped staring at the room to realize that Chaud was already jacked in and waiting on her.

"Oh sorry!" Maylu ran to the jack-in port opposite of Chaud. "Roll, jack-in! Execute!"

"You ready, Roll?" Protoman asked, as a sword appeared on his left hand.

"Yup."

"Ready." Chaud said, looking at Maylu.

"Set." Maylu replied, looking back at him.

"Go!" Protoman and Roll said together, and Roll jumped to the left. And she dodged Protoman's immediate attack. Protoman followed it up with another swing and Roll dodged again.

"Cyber Sword Battle Chip-In!" Maylu threw the chip in and Roll blocked Protoman with her own sword.

"I hope you know, I won't lose that easily." Roll said, pushing Protoman off of her. She kicked him in the gut, using it as a push off and moved away from him.

"Your pretty good girl. But having a strategic method works is probably why you're doing so well. You should teach your friend that, so maybe he'd be more of a challenge."

"If Mega wasn't a challenge to you, you wouldn't have almost lost to him!" Roll cried, charging at him again.

"Wrong move girl." Protoman said, he slashed and seriously thought he had Roll.

"Gotcha!" Roll cried from behind Protoman, who barely dodged.

"You almost had me. Now, let's see if you can dodge this!" Protoman swung at her, one after the other and she dodged every swing. Roll smirked when he stopped, but Protoman wasn't done yet.

"Let's end this Protoman." Chaud said a smirk on his face.

"Alright. Miss Roll, prepare to be deleted." Protoman swing once, catching Roll off guard. He had swung to the left. It hit Roll and she was logged out instantly.

"You actually lasted longer than 5 minutes. I'm surprised."

"I'm not Lan's best friend for no reason, you know." Maylu said, smiling. She was very proud of herself and Roll.

"Good job, Roll."

"Thanks Maylu. I tried."

"And that's all that matters. So Chaud, can I battle you again some other day?"

"I guess. You don't even deserve to be in this house, but whatever."

"YAY!" Maylu and Roll cried together, happy to have a new training partner.

"Whatever."

"Well, Roll and I have to go now. See you later. And thanks!" Maylu yelled, running out of the door and leaving the house.

**At Maylu's House**

"Time for you piano lessons, Maylu." Roll said, from her spot in the PET at Maylu's hip.

"Ok, just let me finish this tea." Maylu sipped the last of her tea and ran to the piano.

"Can you log me into the net through it?" Roll asked an idea in her head.

"Yeah. Roll, jack in! Execute!" Roll was logged in and felt the data rush past her as she got on the net. She listened as Maylu started playing and realized there were alot of navis there.

"Hi Roll!" Roll turned around and was knocked over by Rini.

"Rini! What are you doing here?"

"I heard there was a free concert about this time, so I came to see." Rini motioned at all the navi sitting there. "And I guess I'm not the only one here."

"Maylu is the only one playing."

"I know! Isn't she wonderful at it?! That's why all these navis are here. They love Maylu's playing!"

Roll looked around and saw how many navis there was, "Wow. There are alot of them." Then she noticed a blue navi looking around.

"Roll!" The blue navi called, running up to her. Upon further inspection, Roll realized the blue navi was Megaman.

"Hi Mega."

"Hey. What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing. This is Maylu's piano, you know."

"It is?"

"Yes. That's why I'm here. I wanted to get onto the net, but I didn't know all these navis could get in so they could listen."

"Yeah, I come here everyday about this time."

"And that's when Maylu has her piano lesson."

"Oh. That's why I never see you when I'm not here."

"Yup." Roll giggled as some navi couples got up and danced to the piano music. Rini and Megaman watched as Roll's eyes lit up in fascination.

"Have you never danced before, Roll?" Rini asked, an idea forming in her head.

"No, but I've wanted to..." Roll said, watching a pink navi do ballet.

"Megaman, why don't you show her how?"

"I barely know how! I can't...."

"Yes, you can." Rini stepped up closer to Megaman's ear. "You like Roll, don't you?"

Megaman watched Roll watch the other navis dance, "Well yeah, but I don't think......"

"Well don't think, just do." Rini pushed him towards Roll and in a matter of minutes, they were slow dancing to the music that Maylu was playing.

Rini moved to the back of the room and yelled, "Look at that cute couple over there! Isn't that Megaman and his friend Roll?"

A lot of navis turned and looked and cooed at the sight. They looked so cute together, dancing and holding each other.

"What a cute couple." A yellow navi said, smiling at Rini. Rini nodded and sat down to watch.

End Chapter 2


	3. Kidnapped!

Love Between Navis

By: Sailorjj07

3. Kidnapped

A/n: I know, I haven't updated in a while, but I've been working on lots of other fics and with band camp and all that other jazz, I've been super busy. But I promise you all, I'll try to keep the updating to a weekly thing and hopefully, I'll finish alot of things, so I can write more. Currently, I'm working on a Shaman King fic and that Sailormoon fic I promised you. It should all be done within the next two weeks and hopefully, you'll like them.

Disclaimer: I do no own!!

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**Actions**

(Me!)

"Megaman, tell me again why I'm doing this?" Lan asked, sitting in front of Maylu's door. He was looking at his PET in slight confusion.

"Because you like Maylu, right?" Megaman asked, tired of explaining.

"Yes, she's a good friend."

"And I like Roll. Remember?"

"Yes, I remember."

"And maybe if I give her enough hints, she'll realize what I'm trying to say and maybe she'll tell me she likes me back."

"So I'm giving Maylu a chip?"

"Yes! And I'm giving Roll one too."

"But that might make Maylu think I like her!" Lan cried, holding in a blush.

"What might make me think you like me?" Maylu asked, opening the door. She laughed at the flustered look on Lan's face and the entire group heard Roll laugh as well.

"Ummmmmmmmmmmm........Nothing. I was just afraid you'd take this the wrong way..." Lan said, looking at everything, but Maylu. She reached out and made his head stay still.

"When you're talking to me, I'd like you to look at me, Lan." Maylu said, trying not to laugh. She knew Lan was trying to avoid her eyes, and Maylu was determined to make him do the exact opposite.

"O-ok, Maylu."

"Thank you. Now, what were you afraid I would take the wrong way?"

"Well...Megaman and I got to thinking and.....well...here." Lan thrust a brown paper bag at Maylu and watched as she looked inside.

"Lan! Thank you!! Another battle chip!! And a cybersword too!! It's just what Roll and I needed! Thank you!!" Maylu cried, hugging him before going inside her house and shutting the door in her rush to try it out.

**At 3:00 in the afternoon**

"Roll!!" Megaman called out. He was on the net, trying to find something to do. Lan had gone somewhere with Dex and Tory, leaving him at home.

"Hi Mega!" Roll said, smiling. She was sitting in front of a data stream, watching different data go by. Rush was beside her, barking and pulling different pieces of data out.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting more piano music for Maylu. You know, since alot of navis think it's a concert when she plays, she suggested that she play a different song at least every week."

"That's a good idea."

"I agree. What are you doing?"

"Being bored. Do you need any help?"

"No, but I'd like some company." Roll said, watching Rush yank another piece of data out and toss it in the basket beside him.

"Ok." Megaman replied, smiling. He watched the two before he remembered something. "Oh yeah! Here Roll." Megaman handed Roll a chip and watched her face light up.

"THANKS MEGA!" Roll cried, hugging him. She knocked him over in the process and they both went down. Roll looked down, laughing. Megaman laughed as well, but as the laughter faded, his eyes met Roll's. They stared into one another's eyes, leaning closer...

And Rush barked, trying to get Roll's attention. Roll blushed brightly, getting off of Megaman and helping him up. Megaman was blushing as well, but doing a much better job at hiding it. Rush showed Roll that the baskets of data were full and tried to pick his up. After failing twice, he decided to try and get Megaman to do it.

"He wants me to pick up his basket, doesn't he?"

"Yup." Roll said her basket in hand. Megaman picked up the basket and followed Roll to her homepage. They were greeted by Maylu's giggling.

"I don't even want to know how he ended up with you." Maylu said, her face popping up on a screen. Roll knew she had seen the whole thing, she wasn't dumb, but then again Maylu was probably still trying to figure out why Lan gave her a chip.

"He's helping me, right? That's all that matters to me." Roll sat her basket down and began to sort through it, making lots of things pop up on Maylu's screen. "What about this piece?"

"I like it."

"Wanna print it?"

"Could you please?" Roll nodded and told the computer to print out the music. "It's going to take up three sheets."

"That's fine." Maylu sat in front of the printer and began to read the music. "This shouldn't be too hard."

"I don't think anything is too hard for you." Roll said, smiling at Maylu.

"I wouldn't say that..." Maylu replied, a thoughtful look coming across her face. Roll giggled, receiving a bewildered look from Megaman.

"What's so funny?"

"She's talking about Lan. He's confusing her."

"He is?"

"Yeah, cause she doesn't know what he's trying to do."

"Do I confuse you too?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because you're a boy and all things boys do confuse me." Roll said, printing out another song. Rush sat down, watching the conversation.

"I'm not trying to confuse you, Roll."

"I know, but you do anyway."

"What can I do to make you understand me better?"

"I dunno." Roll made another song pop up on the screen,"Maylu, what about this one? I think it'll be boring."

"No, I want this one." Maylu said, reading the song and how the notes went. She gave a nod and waited by the printer.

"Hmmmmmmmmmmmmm..........." Megaman sat in silence for a long time and Roll went on with her work. It was an hour later before she realized he hadn't spoken a word.

"Mega...are you alright? You haven't said a word for an hour." Roll asked, worriedly. She knew he was there, but she was working so his silence didn't bother her.

"I'm fine. I was just thinking. I don't want you to be confused by me."

"I know."

"So what can I do?"

"I don't know, Mega."

"Well, I don't know either."

**At 5:00**

"Lan's looking for me." Megaman said, looking up. He had been playing a card game with Roll and Rush. Roll looked sad.

"Awwwwwwwwww!!! But we just started!!" Roll cried, receiving a nod from Rush.

"Sorry, but I have to go." Megaman got up and hugged Roll from behind. "See ya, Roll." He kissed Roll on the cheek and teleported out.

"Bye....."

**Later**

"He kissed you?" Maylu said excitedly, grinning from ear to ear.

"YES!!" Roll cried, blushing and smiling at the same time.

"Where?"

"On my cheek, but it's a start."

"Yeah, it is. I'm happy for you, Roll. YOU GOT KISSED!!"

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!! They live next door, Maylu! They might hear you!" Roll said, blushing. Maylu nodded and sat back down in her computer chair. She watched Roll fall dramatically on her pink bed and sigh.

"This is one of the best days of my life!"

"I bet it is. Roll, I really am happy for you." Maylu said, smiling at her navi. Roll's one and only dream was coming true. Megaman was showing interest in her and Maylu knew soon it would be something different.

"I hope he'll realize I like him soon!! Maybe he'll ask me out!!" Roll was still going on about Megaman, but Maylu had slowly stopped listening. Something in the back of her mind began to go off and that became Maylu's main focus. Maylu turned in her chair quickly and gave a very loud scream. A cloth was pressed against her nose causing her to inhale. She fell to the floor with a loud 'thud'.

"Maylu?"

End Chapter 3


	4. Help!

Love Between Navis

By: Sailorjj07

4. Help!!

A/n: Lookie!! I updated!! Yay!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own!

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**Actions**

(Me!)

"Maylu? Maylu!" Roll cried, watching as a masked figure drug the motionless Maylu away. She quickly got herself off of her homepage, knowing what the kidnapper would do next. She had seen the crime and she'd probably be next.

"I have to get off this computer now!" Roll got to the Net as quickly as she could watching her portal closing as soon as she got out of it. She stepped onto the empty panel almost expecting it to take her back to her home. Almost.

"Well now I'm stuck on the Net with nothing but my installed buster. I hope this is enough." She sat beside her portal thoughtfully, lying on her back. The cyber sky above her was a shade of blue that reminded her of someone she knew....

"MEGA!! He can help!" Roll got up and input an address into her antennas. Before she knew it, she was on her way to Megaman and Lan's homepage, a mental map in her head. She ran as fast as she could because she knew Maylu would need help as soon as possible.

**At Lan's House**

"Lan, it's time for you to go to bed. Your mom told me to send you to be an hour early today since you guys have a field trip tomorrow." Megaman said, sitting on the blue ground of his homepage. His bed was behind him but she was currently sitting on the floor.

"Now?"

"Yeah Lan, now. Mom will have a fit if you don't go to sleep when she says."

"I know, but I'm not tired yet."

"Just try to be." Lan nodded and got in his bed, already having his pajamas on,"Megaman, don't turn out the lights yet, okay? I just want to sit for a little bit."

"Ok." The room then went into a comfortable silence as Megaman watched Lan, waiting until he was asleep to turn off the light. Suddenly there was a loud beep and his homepage started to flash red. The red lights began to go on and off signaling an alarm in Megaman's head. He looked around him, knowing what that noise meant.

"Lan, a navi is trying to download itself to our homepage."

"Why is it trying to download itself?"

"I don't know, but whoever it is they've broken the fire-wall. I don't know what this navi wants, but it's gonna stop here." Megaman stood up changing his hand into a buster and waiting. As soon as the light faded, Megaman held his buster in front of the navis face

"What are you doing trying to get on my computer?!" Megaman said, preparing to fire.

"WAIT!! DON'T SHOOT!! IT'S ME!!" Roll screamed, hoping he heard her.

"Roll?" The buster was lowered and Roll gave a sigh of relief before she burst into tears.

"Megaman, what happened? What's Roll there for? And why she crying?" Lan asked, sitting in his computer chair.

"I was just about to ask her the same thing. Roll, what's the matter?" Megaman got on his knees in front of her. She gave a cry and flung herself into his arms, speaking a quiet gibberish that no one could understand. The two boys were lost on what to do for the female navi, but both stayed where they were until she finally began to quiet down.

"Now, can you tell us what happened? Where's Maylu and how come you were downloading yourself onto my computer?" Lan was starting to get worried and he wanted answers as soon as he could get them.

"Maylu...is...She's gone!! I don't know where she is, but I saw someone take her! I saw them put something over her nose and then she passed out and then...!" Roll broke into tears again, stopping her explanation.

"Roll...Calm down." Megaman said, quietly to her. Roll nodded and her tears slowed, but they still were there.

"I'm trying to..."

"Can you tell us who it was? Did you see them?"

"No. I know it's a male, but I don't know if it's a boy or a man or what. I just know Maylu's gone and now I don't have an operator or a home." Roll looked down sadly, still sad about her Net Op going missing.

"You can always stay with us! Right, Lan?"

"Exactly! I promised Maylu when she got you that if anything happened to her, I would take care of you. And I'm keeping me promise." Lan said, confidently.

"Really?" Roll said, her teary eyes looking a little hopeful.

"Yeah. I'd love to have a room mate." Megaman replied, fighting off the blush that was forming on his cheeks. He was trying to contain his happiness. Roll would be living with him until they food Maylu. _'Oh wait...I almost forgot about Maylu...'_

"Lan, what are we going to do about Maylu?" Megaman asked, watching Roll. Her bottom lip was beginning to tremble at the mention of her Net Op's name. He could tell Roll was also trying her hardest not to cry anymore, but was doing a horrible job as a few more tears managed to slip down her face.

"I don't know. Her parents will find out tomorrow and think that Roll was taken as well. Do we want them to think you were taken too, Roll?"

"N-no. I want Mom and Dad to know I'm fine and still alive. But I should have gone with her! I shouldn't have ran like I did." Roll was starting to become mad at herself, as she thought about what she had done to Maylu. She had betrayed her! She had betrayed her best friend.

"Yes, you should have. Roll, I'm glad you got away from that kidnapper. I wouldn't know what I'd do if he had done something to you." Megaman said, trying to calm her down, since she was doing a horrible job at it by herself.

"No I shouldn't have! Mega, I betrayed her!! For all I know, I could have left her to die at the hands of a man neither of us knows!" The silence that fell upon the room after Roll's statement was earth-shattering. As more tears fell from Roll's eyes, it seemed that everyone in the room could hear it. Every liquid drop that hit the cyber floor seemed to echo off the walls.

"She's right, Megaman. She's completely right." Lan sat down on his bed, his eyes staring at the wall as if he was in a trance. The fact that Maylu, his best friend since he was little, could be killed...It was starting to overwhelm him.

"She's right, but so what? I don't think the guy that kidnapped her would take such drastic measures. He'd have no reason for it." Megaman said, looking between the two. He tried to reassure them, but the looks on their faces told him otherwise. He tried to catch Roll's eyes to help him convince Lan that Maylu would be fine, but Roll seemed to be in her own little world as well.

"Lan, try to get some sleep. We'll talk to Maylu's parents and Mom tomorrow." Lan nodded, but didn't say anything. Wordlessly, he laid in his bed, turning and facing the wall. He when Megaman saw that his breathing pattern became more even about an hour and a half later, Megaman turned out the lights in the room. Having dealt with Lan for the time being, Megaman set to helping Roll. She was still staring off into space, as if she saw nothing, but the patch of floor she had been staring at for the past hour.

"Roll, where's Rush?" Roll looked up, blinking at Megaman. Finally, when she realized he had asked her a question, she turned to face him.

"Where's Rush?"

"Ummmmmmm....He's sleeping in the corner by the window." Megaman looked surprised.

"How long has he been there?"

"Since I downloaded myself to your computer."

"I still don't understand how you did it."

"I hacked into your firewall and got the code. I knew you wouldn't mind as soon as you found out it was me, so I did it. Then when I finally got to your homepage, you tried to shoot me." Roll said, smirking slightly.

"I'm sorry for that, by the way. If I had known it was you, I wouldn't have done it. You know that." Megaman said, sitting down beside Roll.

"I know. I'm glad you waited until you know who it was before you shot."

"I am too. Then I would be without a best friend."

"A best friend, huh? Is that all?" Roll asked, her eyes sparkling mischievously.

"Is that all it's supposed to be?" Megaman replied, his eyes giving off a mischievous sparkle as well. Roll grinned at him.

**The Next Morning**

"Megaman, what are we gonna do about Maylu?" Lan asked, watching his navi sit beside the still sleeping Roll. It seemed all of the crying she had done the night before had left the little pink navi exhausted, which meant she would be sleeping for about an hour longer. Megaman stared at her calm face, watching her even breathing.

"I dunno. We should tell her parents as soon as Roll gets up. They need to know everything. Just like we do." Megaman whispered, lifting a hand. He seemed indecisive, but decided to lay his hand on the top of her helmet. He took it off of her head gently, making sure she didn't wake up. The beautiful golden blonde hair that came from the pink helmet lying on the ground was one of the most beautiful things Megaman had ever seen. Lan was surprised at the boldness his navi was showing toward his female best friend, but he knew if he was ever stuck in a room with Maylu and she was asleep....

Lan stopped himself before his mind went any further; Maylu was missing and he wasn't going to let his feelings get in the way.

"Megaman?" Lan watched his navi take Roll's braid out, running his fingers through her bright golden locks.

"Lan, I promised her, when we became friends. I promised her that I wouldn't fall in love with her so that it wouldn't get in the way of our friendship. But now, I can't help it. I love her so much it hurts me, Lan. Everytime I see her my heart stops and I don't know what to say or do." Megaman said quietly, looking down at his sad angel. He stared at Roll's face, watching her mouth part slightly as she exhaled. Lan watched as tears slid down Roll's cheeks, thinking the navi was crying in her sleep.

"Megaman..." Lan started to say, but couldn't find any words of comfort for his navi.

"I know I'm not supposed to, but I do...and it's killing me see to her like this. I've never seen Roll cry before in my life and to have her this way..." Megaman looked up from his angel's face to look at his Net Op. Lan knew then that the tears on Roll's cheeks were not her own. Megaman's distress and pure sadness was written all over his face. It really was tearing him apart to see Roll the way she was, being angry with herself because she didn't stay with Maylu.

"Megaman, you need to tell her this. You need to tell her how you feel and soon. Don't hold this in or you'll end up wondering everyday if you lost your chance. Like me..." Lan sat down in his chair with a sigh, watching his navi continue to stroke the blonde navi's hair tenderly.

"I won't ever end up like that. But as soon as Maylu is safe, I'll tell her. I'll tell Roll how I feel about her." Megaman continued his soft caress of the navi's bright golden blonde hair, staring off into space.

"Deal." Lan nodded at the computer screen, knowing Megaman would hold up his promise.

End of Chapter 4


	5. The Suspects, Part 1

Love Between Navis

By: Sailorjj07

5. The Suspects, Part 1

A/n: I've updated again!! YAY!! I apologize if the last chapter was super crappy. I've been so busy, but I still want to please all my fans so I'm going to work harder at giving you good chappies. 'Kay? Oh, and I have a reason why they didn't immediately go after the kidnapper! (I think I do anyway.)

Disclaimer: I do not own!

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**Actions**

(Me!)

When Roll woke up, Megaman and Lan weren't there. She looked around Megaman's homepage, then looked for Rush.

"Rush, where are you?" Roll looked around Lan's room looking for the dog that had been sleeping in the corner. "He must not be there anymore." Roll walked around the homepage before plopping down on the ground. "Why'd they leave me all by myself?" Roll sighed and laid out on the floor, to stare at the ceiling and think.

**With Lan, Megaman, and Rush**

"My daughter can't have been kidnapped! She was in her room all night!" Maylu's mother was becoming hysterical before Lan's eyes. He had never seen an older woman cry so much, as when he told her that Maylu was missing.

"We didn't go after the kidnapper because it was already so late. But we're going to look around in her room for any trails today." Megaman said, trying to make her feel better. She nodded, and turned into her husband's arms.

"And while you and Megaman look, I'm calling the police." Maylu's dad went to the phone and started to talk to the emergency operator. Lan nodded and walked up the stairs to Maylu's room. He was surprised her parents let him look, but he was determined to find some type of clues.

"Lan, make sure you don't touch anything." Megaman said, cautiously. He looked around the room from his PET, seeing the signs of Maylu's struggle. Rush ran around the room, sniffing the ground and then he started barking like mad at something on the floor. Lan looked around Maylu's room and found a pair of performing gloves on her dresser. He picked up the object and stared at it, trying to figure out what it was.

"Lan, its hair." Lan nodded, it was a lock of hair that didn't belong to Maylu. The hair was blonde and it looked like it had brown roots.

"We'll have to look for people with this hair color." Lan said, receiving a nod from Megaman. He let Rush sniff the piece of hair and watched as the cyber dog sniffed around the room and found something else.

"Now, what is this...?" It was something metal, what looked like a pin of some kind.

"I think it's a pin." Megaman replied, when Lan held the object in front of the PET.

"A pin?"

"Either that or something else. But look at the design." Megaman pointed out, looking at the weird design on the metal object. (It looked like this: )

"Isn't that the symbol for 'at' on an e-mail address?" Lan said, looking at it again and then looking at Megaman.

"Yeah, it is. But whose symbol is it?"

"I have no idea." Lan turned the glove inside out, wrapping it around the two objects. He stuck them in his pocket carefully, and then walked downstairs. He told Maylu's parents how sorry he was that he didn't immediately go after the kidnapper, but promised to find out who it was if the police couldn't.

**With Roll**

"That's it!! I'm tired of being by myself!" Roll cried, sitting up. The door to Lan's room and Roll stood up. Lan said hi to her and jacked Megaman in. "MEGA!!" Roll nearly jumped the poor navi and almost made him fall over with her hug.

"I'm glad to see you too, Roll!" Megaman said, laughing and trying to keep his balance at the same time.

Roll hugged him tighter, "I thought you guys had been kidnapped too! I was about to start getting worried!" She buried her face in her best friend's shoulder.

"Trust me; it'd take a lot more than a kidnapper to get rid of me." Megaman said, grinning.

Roll nodded and sat down, watching Lan walk around his room in a panic, "What's he doing?"

"I have no clue. Anyway, we found leads to where Maylu might be."

"YOU DID?!"

"Yes, we did." The two watched Lan rush around his room for a book, tossing clothes and shoes all over the place.

"FINALLY!" Lan cried, picking up a book. Its title was, 'The Big Book of Emblems, Year 2004'.

"What is it?" Roll asked, trying to see the title from the computer screen.

"It's the 'Big Book Of Emblems'. My dad gave it to me for a research paper and I haven't given it back yet." Lan sat in front of the computer and he showed the two navis the cover.

"Oh. I see." Roll said, nodding.

Lan moved to book from the screen and started to go through the book. "It starts with an 'A', right?"

"It's the symbol for at." Megaman said, sitting down next to Roll.

"So which company is the symbol for 'at'?" Roll asked, tired of waiting.

"There's like 80 of them." Lan scanned the pages looking at all the different emblems. Some were colored, some were dotted, some were squiggly, and Lan was getting worried as he looked at them all.

"Which one is in our area?"

"Oh right!" Lan nodded and started to read addresses. "There are six in our city alone."

"Six?!" Roll cried, surprised at how many companies used the same symbol.

"Yup. So how so we narrow down the search now?" Lan asked, taking a piece of paper and writing down names.

"We try to figure out which one would have a motive. After we ask Maylu's mom and dad if they know any of these people." Lan took the paper and folded up in his pocket. Megaman and Roll stood up, while Lan put his vest back on.

"What do you want us to do?" Megaman asked, watching Rush get up to follow Lan.

"I want you two to look for these six people. You can each look for three and by the time I get back I'd like profiles on all six. Ready for the names?"

"Yup." Roll and Megaman said, together.

"Chikku Mitomara, Satori Mitomara, Nehelina Amada, Akuma Alverton, Kyoko Kanzaki, and Suzaku Wildstar."

"Wow, interesting names. The Mitomaras, what are they?"

"Married. They use the same emblem. Owners of one of the largest import companies in the world."

"I see. Roll, you get the three girls and I'll get the guys."

"How do you know which is what?"

"By the names. You get: Chikku, Nehelina, and Kyoko. I get Satori, Akuma, and Suzaku. Got it?"

"Yup! I'm gonna go to ACDC Square and see if I can find any info from some navis, then I'll start looking on the web." Roll said, and in a flash of pink light, was gone from Megaman's homepage.

"And I'm gonna go look in SciLab Square for some info and then get on the web as well." Megaman smiled at Lan, and disappeared in a flash on blue light, while Lan ran downstairs with Rush at his heels.

**With Lan**

"Do you know any of these people?" Lan showed the paper to Maylu's parents and watched as they both looked at the paper.

"Amazing Lan. We know all of these people!" Maylu's mom said, rereading the list of names.

"Can you tell me anything about them?"

"If it helps you, then yes we can." Lan took a pencil out of his pocket and sat in a chair at the kitchen table. Maylu's dad followed, while Maylu's mother went into the kitchen and came back with a plate of cookies and some milk for Lan. She handed her husband a cup of tea and then sat down with her own cup of tea in front of her.

"Ok start with the Mitomaras." Lan said, biting into a cookie softly.

"Well they are the most wonderful couple I've ever met. They had a bad flirtation with one another before they go married about four months ago. Maylu was the one that got them together and they even asked her to play at their wedding."

Lan wrote down some of the things Maylu's mother said, under the list of names, "Keep going."

"They own "At Your City", very corny name, but their company is one of the richest in the world. They are the ones that bought Maylu her piano." Maylu's dad pointed at the piano in their living room, while Lan continued to jot down notes.

"Ok, and what about Ms. Amada?" Lan took another bite of his cookie and a sip of milk.

"Ms. Amada is one if the sweetest women in the world. She so nice and kind and caring and she's been voted, 'Best Employer of The Year' for almost eight years. She's pretty young to be the owner of the world wide famous jewelry store, 'Beautiful'. She choose her emblem because it reminded her of the very thing that got her into the jewelry business, a necklace that her mother had given her before she died." Maylu's father answered, sipping his tea when he was done speaking.

"How young is Ms. Amada exactly?"

"Why, she just turned 20 four days ago." Maylu's mother replied, getting up and going into the kitchen. She came back with a tray of rice balls, which her husband helped himself too. He was really worried about Maylu, but his wife had advised that they both continue to eat because they knew that if they stopped they wouldn't eat again until Maylu came back.

"She really is young." Lan said, finishing his cookie and starting another one.

"Yes, but she's very sweet. She and Maylu met when she was looking for a birthday present for me. Maylu had asked for some help and she just happened to end up meeting Ms. Amada. Now whenever Maylu needs her watches fixed or if she just feels like visiting she goes to Ms. Amada's shop."

"Maylu's always been nice like that, going out of her way for others," Lan took another bite of his second cookie, "And now for Mr. Alverton."

"Mr. Alverton is a British man from England, of course. He owns the world's biggest music store and makes thousands of dollars every day. His store is called, 'Melody' after his mother. He and Ms. Amada are dating, so he changed his emblem to hers." Maylu's father said, eating another rice ball. He didn't know how hungry he was.

"Those two adore each other so much. Anyway, he met Maylu when the Mitomaras took her to buy her the best piano his store had. He was surprised when they paid for the piano in full and wanted to meet the people who bought the piano and the person who was going to play it. He's really nice to Maylu and he's really good friends with the Mitomaras, as is Ms. Amada." Maylu's mother ate a rice ball, while her husband reached for a third.

"It's like a big circle."

"Yes. It is." Maylu's dad replied, eating a fourth.

"Ms. Kanzaki?"

"She's a fighter. Her sword fights all the time and her navi does it as well. She met Maylu through Roll, who had asked if someone could teach her how to sword fight. Naturally, Kyoko's navi showed up and told Kyoko about Roll, saying that she felt she had talent. Kyoko then called Maylu and they met each other here in the living room. She knows Mr. Alverton and Ms. Amada because Mr. Alverton likes to watch sword fights. She was in a tournament and had won, catching Mr. Alverton's attention. They met after the tournament, and the three all became very good friends. She then met the Mitomaras at one of Mr. Alverton's business parties." Mrs. Sakurai answered, deciding to let her husband eat without interruption.

"Interesting..."

"And Mr. Wildstar is exactly what is name says, wild. He owns the clothing store, 'Wild Card', and his store makes a lot of money. He's one of the most fashionable men any of us know and his company makes alot of Ms. Kanzaki's clothes. She likes the style of them, according to what Chikku told her. Anyways, Mr. Wildstar worships the ground Ms. Kanzaki walks on, but she won't give him the time of day because of his constant one night stands. She's afraid she may get something from him." The two male in the room choked on their food and stared at Mrs. Sakurai.

"What? It's true."

"I know, honey, but he's still in elementary." Mr. Sakurai said, starting to eat again.

"Oh, he's in 6th grade, he'll be alright. Anywho, Mr. Wildstar does have a son, who he took from the mother a couple years back. The boy is yours and Maylu's age and he may even go to your school. That boy's spoiled rotten, if you ask me, and I can't stand to be around him. Mr. Wildstar met Maylu at Chikku Mitomara's banquet for company sponsors. Maylu was asked to play there and then she was talking when Mr. Wildstar's son pointed her out to his father. Apparently, the boy found our daughter attractive."

"But what about Mr. Wildstar's relationship with Maylu?"

"Oh, right now his son told Maylu that his father couldn't stand her. He said it was because she was such good friends with Ms. Kanzaki and he wasn't. If my memory proves me right, when Wildstar's son pointed her out to him, she was talking to Ms. Kanzaki and then when Ms. Kanzaki left, he asked her to try and get Ms. Kanzaki to talk to him."

"And Maylu told him 'no'?"

"No, she told she would try, but Ms. Kanzaki doesn't like him and Maylu knew it. So she told Ms. Kanzaki to go talk to him and she went up to Wildstar and punched him in the face. Then she screamed at him for sending an innocent girl to do his bidding."

"So why is he mad at Maylu?"

"He thinks she told Ms. Kanzaki to hit him."

"Oh ok." Lan underlined Wildstar's name several times before taking another cookie off the plate and drink the rest of the milk. "Thank you for your time, Mr. and Mrs. Sakurai. I promise I'll find out where Maylu is. You've been a lot of help." Lan left the house and went back to his own. He ran to the kitchen and asked his mom for the phone book.

"It's in the drawer by the phone." His mom said, going on about her business.

"Thanks mom." Lan took the phone book out of the drawer and started looking for phone numbers.

**With Roll**

"Now where is Kyoko's homepage?" Roll's antennas started to search the web for it. A beeping sound went off in her head, telling her that she had found it. She immediately transported herself to Kyoko homepage finding her navi, Kikyo sitting on the ground.

"Hey Kikyo!"

"Roll! What are you doing here? How are you? I just heard what happened to Maylu!" Kikyo hugged her friend, feeling bad for her but happy to see her as well.

"I'm doing alright. I'm staying with Mega right now."

"And how's **that **going?" Kikyo asked, raising her eyebrows.

"He's still hasn't noticed. But I'll get him to soon."

"I hope so. You two are the cutest couple I've ever met," The brown haired brown eyed navi grinned at her friend and then went to the screen of the desktop."Kyoko, look who came to visit us!"

Kyoko came in the room with a handful of tissue in her hand, "Who is it?"

"Roll."

Kyoko ran to the computer. Roll saw her sad brown eyes and knew she had heard as well. Kyoko's black hair was slightly tangled and you could tell she hadn't done much that day, "Have they found her yet? Please tell me the found her."

"I'm afraid not."

"Oh Roll; I'm so worried about her. No one has a clue where she's been taken to, but as soon as I found out who took her, I'm chopping off limbs."

"If I was in the real world, I would too."

Kyoko sniffed and wiped her slightly red, puffy eyes, "So what can I do for you? Are you looking for somewhere to stay?"

"No, I need to ask you some questions."

"About what?"

"Do you have any paper clips or anything metal with your emblem on it?"

"With the exception of my hair clip, no."

"Do you have it with you?"

"It's in my hair." She showed Roll her hair clip.

"Ok. Now is there anyone else who has that emblem made in metal."

"That jewelry store lady, Ms. Amada. She has one, but it was the one given to her by her mom and she has it on a necklace."

"Anyone else?"

"Ummmm....Wildstar. The owner of 'Wild Card'? He has two, one for him and another for his son. Then the Mitomaras each have one, Chikku has a hair clip like me and her husband has one for his tie."

"Hmmmmmmm....do the break easily?"

"The ones Wildstar has breaks all the time, but mine broke about once or twice."

"When was the last time it broke?"

"In the middle of a fight. The person had aimed for my head, but my metal hair clip got in the way. It was shattered, but my head was protected."

"Ok, now can you tell me where I can find Ms. Amada's homepage?"

"No, but I can call her and let her know that her help is needed. She'll be willing to help you, I promise. Have whoever you're staying with go visit her at the jewelry store."

"Ok. Thanks Kyoko."

"Your welcome, Roll." Roll waved at the NetOp and her navi, and left to share her findings with Lan and Mega.

**With Megaman**

"How can I get to Satori Mitomara's homepage?" Megaman asked a navigation navi in SciLab.

"That information is classified."

"How can I get to the business's homepage?"

"Get on the net train and go to Yoka. Then find the homepage there."

"Where?"

"In Yoka 2."

"Ok. Thank you."

"Your welcome." Megaman walked away and got on the net train. "I hope I don't run into any viruses on the way. I need to get back to Lan A.S.A.P." Megaman ran off the train when it stopped at Yoka and ran to Yoka two.

"Can you tell me where the homepage for 'At Your City' is?" He asked a red haired navi standing on the side of the road.

"Yeah, it's right there." The navi pointed to the portal beside him. "But can I ask what you need there?"

"Oh, I need to talk to the owners. My NetOp's best friend has been kidnapped and he wants me to help."

"You're Megaman aren't you? Do you know Roll?"

"Yes, I do know her. Why?"

"Because her NetOp, Maylu, is good friends with my owner and his wife."

"Your Satori's navi?!"

"Yes, the name's Shijuko. What happened?"

"Maylu's been kidnapped."

"MAYLU'S BEEN KIDNAPPED?! Is Roll ok?"

"She's fine. She's staying with me right now."

"Oh you're so lucky. Roll's the prettiest navi, I've ever met."

"You think so?"

"I know so! I've never seen a navi with hair as blonde and beautiful as hers." Shijuko's gold eyes took on a dreamy look and Megaman wanted to punch him. _'He better quit thinking about my Roll like that or I really will hit him.'_

"Anyway, I'll take you to my NetOps homepage and you can talk to them both and meet Chikku's navi too."

"Chikku has a navi as well?"

"Yes, but I've never seen her before so this will be yours and my first time meeting her."

"Ok." Megaman followed Shijuko and they both went to Satori and Chikku's homepage.

**With Lan**

"Hey Roll! You're here!" Lan said, sitting down in front of the computer with Rush going back to the corner of Lan's room.

"Yup and I have some info for you from Kyoko. She says that the person who that metal symbol belongs to is more then likely Mr. Wildstar."

"I was just about to say that I think it's him too." Lan read over his notes on Suzaku Wildstar.

"Yeah, he's not a very nice guy. I was there when Kyoko punched him in the face. It was really funny."

"I bet it was. Anywho, the guy is totally in love with Kyoko and he thinks it's Maylu's fault that he got hit in the face at the party."

"That's why he's been so mean to her...I knew something was up."

"Yeah, well...Where's Megaman?"

"I dunno, he's not back yet."

"Well I hope he gets back soon. I have a plan."

"Well tell me about it."

**With Megaman**

"CHIKKU! SATORI! I HAVE NEWS FOR YOU!!" Shijuko cried, waiting for the owners to get to the computer.

"Shijuko, what's with all the yelling?" Satori Mitomara had silver hair and silver-gold eyes, and was really well built. Megaman thought Satori should be carrying a sword. He had on a white muscle shirt and some jeans.

"We have a visitor." Shijuko said, grinning at his NetOp. He turned and looked at Megaman. "This is famous Megaman."

"Ah! The blue navi that packs a big punch." Satori sat down in front of the computer and smirked at the navi,"What are doing in my house?"

"I came to ask you some questions. Maylu Sakurai has been kidnapped and we have a list of suspects. You and your wife are on the list." Megaman said, watching the man's facial expressions.

"Honey, what's Shijuko yelling about? I heard him all the way downstairs." Chikku Mitomara was a tan skinned woman with bright pale green eyes and silver-white hair to her lower back. She had curves in all the right places and it didn't help anyone that the blue dress she wore was form fitting. She had a hair clip holding some hair behind her ear. "Oh, Shijuko meet Chii." Chikku jacked her navi into the computer and Shijuko watched as a yellow light flashed and an emerald eyed, orange haired navi in yellow appeared on the computer. She was as curvy as her owner and was as pretty as her too. Shijuko stared at her as she smiled at them, sitting down on the ground.

"Hi Shijuko." She said, motioning for him to sit down next to him. Shijuko, whose mouth was still agape, sat down next to the beautiful navi, not saying a word.

"Who's this little blue navi, Satori?" Chikku said, smiling and waving at Megaman.

"The most famous Megaman."

"Oh my! What an honor! What brings you to our home?" Chikku sat in her husband's lap and giggled when he kissed her on the cheek.

"I came to ask you some questions." Megaman said, smiling at the couple.

"So, Megaman, what are the questions about?" Chii asked, giggling at Shijuko's actions. She shut his mouth for him and waited for Megaman's answer.

"Maylu Sakurai has been kidnapped and my NetOp and I are trying to find her. We have six suspects and you two are on the list."

"MAYLU'S BEEN KIDNAPPED?!" Chikku cried, her pale green eyes going wide.

"Yes. We had just been talking about it when you got in here, Chikku." Satori said, looking worriedly at his wife.

"So what do you need to know?" Shijuko added, finally getting out of his dreamy state.

"Well we found something in Maylu's room where she was taken. It was some form of your emblem made of metal."

"Our emblem? Four other people have our emblem, you know." Chikku answered, looking sadly at Megaman.

"Yes and that's exactly why we're asking all of you questions."

"Then ask away." Satori said, putting his arms around his wife's waist.

"What's your relationship with Maylu?"

"She's like a little sister to us. We bought her a piano for bringing us together and from what I've heard she plays it everyday." Satori answered him, with Chikku nodding in agreement.

"Yeah, she's really good at it too. Roll and I have heard her play alot."

"You know Roll? So you're the Megaman she talks nonstop about!" Chii cried, grinning at him.

"And your NetOp must be Lan Hikari. Maylu talks about him so much, we feel like we know him." Chikku said, smiling at Megaman.

"Do they?" Megaman asked with a blush.

"Yeah! Man, Roll doesn't ever stop talking about you!" Shijuko added, grinning at Megaman as well.

"Wow. I never knew that."

"Well now you do."

"Ok well, next question. Do you have any idea who you think might've taken her? Somebody who has the same emblem as you."

"My bet...Wildstar. He's hated Maylu with a passion ever since that night when Kyoko punched him in the face for trying to get Maylu to help him. He's the only one in our circle that doesn't like Maylu. Ku, what do you think?" Satori asked, looking at his wife.

"Wildstar is the only person I would think of that would have a motive. I can't believe he'd stoop to kidnapping a young girl, but it's possible. He's really mad at her."

"I'll have to tell Lan about this. Thank you all for your time. You've been real helpful. See you guys later!"

"Bye Megaman!" The entire group said when Megaman disappeared in a flash of blue.

**With Lan**

"Well that's about it. Now all we have to do is tell, Megaman and were set to go." Lan said, watching as a blue beam of light appeared and Megaman emerged from it.

"Lan, the Mitomaras think it's Wildstar." Megaman said, smiling at Roll and then turning back to face his NetOp.

"So does Kyoko." Roll added smiling back.

"Well then that leaves us with three people. Ms. Amada, Mr. Alverton, and Mr. Wildstar." Lan said, dividing it up between the three,"Megaman, you can go visit Mr. Alverton. Roll, you can go to Ms. Amada and I'll to Mr. Wildstar. We'll meet back here at 1, this afternoon. That gives us all...an hour and a half."

"Ok, then I'm out." Roll said, going to the net.

"Me too. Lan, good luck." Megaman disappeared back to SciLab.

"You too, Megaman. You too." Lan ran out his room with Rush on his heels.

End Chapter 5


	6. The Suspects, Part 2

Love Between Navis

By: Sailorjj07

6. The Suspects, Part 2

A/n: I've updated! THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own!

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**Actions**

(Me!)

When Maylu opened her eyes, she could barely see anything. Her eyes drifted around the barely lit room, and she saw several boxes.

"Where am I?"

"You're in a warehouse, of course." A voice said, from somewhere in the room. Maylu then heard footsteps and as they arrived closer and closer to her, she began to feel an uncontrollable fear.

"Why am I here?"

"Because I want you." The footsteps had come to a halt beside her and Maylu felt a hand touched her face. "I'm afraid your cheek is still a little swollen from our last meeting. You move too much for your own good."

"What's that mean? What did you do to me?" Maylu cried, trying to fight the fear creeping on her. The hand on her face began to caress her cheek softly, and Maylu could feel the pain from her swollen cheek.

"I just had to slap you around a bit. You moved so much, I could barely get away with you."

"Slap me around? What is wrong with you? How can you say that so calmly?" Maylu asked, with a glare.

"Because I'm not the one getting hit. You are. So it doesn't bother me one bit." The hand moved to cup her cheek and a thumb ran across her bottom lip. "I've wanted to taste you for so long, my lovely Maylu. Will you allow me to? Or will I have to make you? It's all your choice."

"If it's my choice, then I say no. I don't know where your filthy mouth has been." Maylu glared at the person in the room, who was touching her.

"I assure you, you'll know soon." Maylu was then pushed into a kiss that made her want to vomit. Whoever kissed her had used way to much breath freshening spray and that was all Maylu allowed herself to taste or think about. Her mind was racing on ways to get out of the forceful kiss and she decided to take the first one that came into her mind._ 'BITE HIM.'_

Maylu bit down on his lip heavily, knowing she had made him bleed when he pulled away.

"You ungrateful wench!" The hand that had been caressing her moments ago, was now hitting her heavily. Maylu's captor backhanded her with a lot of force, making her swollen cheek swell even more. He backhanded her again, almost knocking her over, but the chains holding Maylu to the wall was the only thing that kept her up.

Maylu slumped against the wall, feeling all of her energy leave her. The hand came back to her face again, caressing her cheek.

"You'll learn to kiss me and like it. Or you'll be punished worse than what you just got." And then he left, leaving Maylu to sob all by herself.

"Lan...Please...Rescue me..."

**With Lan**

"So this is the 'Wild Card', Rush?" Lan asked, looking at the address he had written down on the paper. Rush barked, urging Lan to continue on.

"Well let's go visit Mr. Wildstar." Lan put the paper back in his vest pocket and walked inside, hearing a bell go off to signal his entrance.

"Lan, what are you doing here?" Lan looked up to see Yai talking to a boy from their class. He had curly orange hair and brown eyes. Lan recognized him as soon as their eyes met. He reminded him a lot of Chaud, the boy from their class. His name was Naraku Wildstar.

"I came to see Naraku's dad. Is he here?" Lan asked, trying to keep himself from glaring at Naraku. They just couldn't seem to get along no matter what they did. It wasn't only the fact that Naraku reminded Lan of Chaud, but also the fact that Naraku had a very large crush on Maylu. And Naraku was just an all around mother-less bastard. Lan couldn't stand Naraku, but for some reason he couldn't make himself hate him.

"Yeah, my dad's in the back. But what do you need to talk to him for?" Naraku asked, not keeping the attitude out of his voice. Lan Hikari was not only his rival; he was in his way.

"I just do." Lan answered, walking past Naraku and Yai. Lan felt tension in the air as he walked toward the cash register in the back of the store.

"I thought you guys had grown up about your little rivalry?" Yai asked, looking between Naraku and the barely visible Lan.

"Never." Naraku replied, using a tone that chilled Yai down to her spine. She tried to keep herself from shivering visibly, but couldn't hold it in. Naraku smirked at her, walking away to follow behind Lan.

"I need to speak to Mr. Wildstar. It's about the kidnapping of Maylu Sakurai." The clerk nodded and went into the back, leaving Lan to sit and wait for her to return.

"Maylu's been kidnapped? Please tell me you're lying." Naraku looked honestly and truly upset. As soon as the words left Lan's mouth he was left in a state of shock. Tears were forming in his eyes and Lan honestly thought he was about to cry. _'But when I heard I was close to crying as well.'_

"No, it's the truth. Maylu went missing last night and I'm going to find her." Lan said, determination written all over his face.

"Got any leads yet? I hope my poor lovely Maylu is alright!" Naraku cried, looking very depressed. Lan rolled his eyes and watched as a man with blonde hair and a bright red hat came in the room. He had on cowboy boots and tight leather pants, and Lan was wondering how this guy managed to sleep with so many women.

"So Maylu's been kidnapped and you think it's me?" Mr. Wildstar said, a look of pure boredom on his face.

"I don't think it's you, but you are on the suspect list so I have to question you all. I'm trying to save you the embarrassment of having the cops come in your store and question you with the news recording all of it." Lan was not going to let this guy go unquestioned and Mr. Wildstar knew it.

"Fine, come with me. Naraku, quit standing there looking stupid and come on. And please tell me again why you dyed your hair orange." Mr. Wildstar said, making Naraku roll his eyes at his father.

"Because I got tired of it being blonde. Maybe I should let my hair grow out until my natural brown comes back."

"You got tired of being blonde? I paid 250 zenny so that you could get your hair dyed the perfect blonde color and then you go spend more of my money to get it orange. Just like your mother, always taking and taking."

"Dad, I am not like mom."

"..." Mr. Wildstar opened the door to a room in the back of his main store. It had mirrors all over it and the room was a cream color. He had black leather couches sitting in the room, and he motioned for Lan to sit on one. When Wildstar and his son sat across from Lan, he started the questions.

"So what is your relationship with Maylu?" Lan already knew the answer to this question, but he always knew it's better to ask the person than ask others for them.

"We get along well enough. Ever since she told Kyoko to hit me, I haven't been the nicest person in the world to her, but I sweat I wouldn't stoop to kidnapping her. She's a good kid." Mr. Wildstar nodded at Lan, as if to assure him he was telling the truth.

"I agree with you on that. So do you have any idea who it could be?"

"No, not exactly. You see, I know all the others think it's probably me who took her, but I wouldn't do something like that. I would never make Kyoko more upset with me than she already is." Naraku rolled his eyes at the dreamy look on his father's face, hoping he wasn't thinking about the female swordswoman in the middle of the meeting.

"So you care a lot for Kyoko?"

"Yeah, it's my most annoying flaw. I adore the ground she walks on and she's always upset with me. Oh well, she likes the clothes my store sells so I see her all the time."

"Hmmmmmm. I can't really think of any other questions to ask you at the moment. Oh, wait do you have your emblem in metal?"

"Yes, but the ones my store sells break all the time. The one I own is pure steel, very heavy. I use it as a paperweight. My son has one as well, but I don't know what he uses his for."

"I told you, it's a secret." Naraku replied, shifting in his seat.

"I thought you lost it?" His father looked at him with a questioning glance.

"No, I found it. Under my bed. It had fallen."

"Oh. Well, Lan there's your answer. Any other questions?"

"No. Not right now." Lan got up and the other two males in the room followed suit.

"Well if you do have any others, here's my card. Call me at any of those numbers. And let me know if you get any leads."

'_Mr_. _Wildstar was a pretty cool guy, even though he wears leather pants.' _Lan thought, as he took the card from him.

"Thanks Mr. Wildstar. See you later." Lan walked out of the room, but stopped when Mr. Wildstar spoke.

"I hope you find Maylu. She's probably missing you like crazy. The girl loves you, Lan. Don't let her think you've forgotten her."

"I won't. Thanks again, Mr. Wildstar." Lan continued on down the hallway, and then left the store, going back to his house.

**With Roll**

"Pearl, hi!" Roll said, to her friend Pearl. Pearl was Ms. Amada's navi that was really good at creating new jewelry designs. Pearl had bright pale blonde hair and beautiful bright blue eyes.

"Roll!! We heard what happened!" Pearl cried, hugging her friend.

"Is Akuma here too?"

"Yup. Nehelina was sobbing when he called us and now he's here."

A red light flashed and Mr. Alverton's navi, Atari, was running toward the two female Navis, "Akuma and I heard what happened Roll. We were really worried about you." Atari hugged Roll, and she hugged back, trying not to feel extremely sad.

"Atari and I were so worried about you." Pearl said, when Atari sat down beside her. He put his arm around her waist, making her smile.

"I'm alright. I'm staying with Mega and Lan."

"You're staying with your Megaman. Well then I'm happy for you." Pearl said, grinning. Roll nodded and watched as Akuma and Nehelina walked up to the computer.

"Look who came to visit us, Nehelina. It's Roll."

"ROLL!" Nehelina got as close as she could to the computer, very happy to see the little pink navi. She had been very worried about her and Maylu.

"Hi Nehelina. I'm here to question you."

A blue light flashed and Megaman appeared on the desktop as well,"Hi, I'm Megaman. I'm here to find Mr. Alverton."

"MEGA!" Roll cried, running and hugging him. Megaman hugged her back, surprised to see her.

"Roll? What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see Ms. Amada. I take it your here to see Akuma?"

"Yeah, and they told me he was here."

"And I am." Akuma appeared next to Nehelina, worry written in his face.

"Are you here to question us?" Nehelina asked, tears still going down her face.

Roll nodded, "Yes ma'am we are. Did Kyoko call you?"

"Yes, she called and told me to expect you. I had to leave work early though."

"And I'm sorry you had too."

"No, I choose to leave work. Everytime I tired to do something, I'd start crying, so I didn't get a lot of work done. Have you figured anything out yet?"

"No. We have it narrowed down to someone who is associated with Mr. Wildstar, but we're not sure who."

"I don't think it's him." Akuma said, nodding.

"Why not?" Roll asked, sitting down. Megaman sat down next to her watching the expression that crossed her face.

"Because although Wildstar is a little hostile with Maylu, he wouldn't kidnap her. He's too nice for that."

"Too nice?"

"Yes. When it comes to kids, Wildstar adores them. Why do you think he has full custody of his son? The kid's mother abused him."

"She did?"

"Yup. Wildstar went to see her a few days ago and he took me with him. That woman is in jail and will be for a very long time for abusing her son." Akuma sat down in a chair next to Nehelina, wiping some of the tears off of her face.

"I can't believe it..." Nehelina said, leaning back into her chair.

"Neither, can I..." Roll didn't know what to think or do. If it wasn't Wildstar then, who was it?

"It has to be one of his associates. All the people that work under you guys; it has to be somebody with the emblem." Megaman stood up and held his hand out to Roll. "Come on, let's go back to Lan's house. I know for a fact it wasn't these two."

"I hope you find Maylu, Roll." Pearl stood up and hugged her friend, giving her a tight squeeze for help.

"I do too. Bye everyone!"

"Bye Roll." And with a flash of pink and blue light, the two navis were gone.

**At 12:55**

"Lan, your back too." Roll said, sitting down on the floor. Megaman nodded, seeing the tired look on his OPs face. Looking for clues and looking for Maylu was really taking its toll on him.

"Yeah. It has to be somebody who works with Wildstar. Someone who shares his resentment for Maylu." Lan fell on his bed, closing his eyes.

"Yeah, that's what Megaman and I thought too." Roll was watching Lan as well, seeing how tired he was. "Lan, take a nap."

"What?" Lan sat up then, surprised at Roll.

"I said, take a nap. You look like you're about to die. How far did you skate to the 'Wild Card' anyway?"

"To the other side of Dentech."

"Exactly. Rest. Now. You won't do us any good if you can barely think straight." Roll said, watching as he shift on his pillow. He nodded and in an instant, he was asleep, leaving the two navis by themselves.

"Roll, thanks." Megaman told her, lying back on the ground.

"You're welcome." Roll laid back on the ground as well.

"So what are we going to do now?"

"I'm gonna rest. You should too." Roll said, closing her eyes. About five minutes later, she felt Megaman's arm go around her waist and she found herself lying against Megaman's chest. The two navis fell asleep together, with Lan snoring loudly in the background.

End Chapter 6


	7. I Spy

Love Between Navis

By: Sailorjj07

7. I Spy

A/n: Hey everyone! Wow, I was suffering from a huge writers block that I just recovered over! Hope this chapter is long enough for you and I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS!

Disclaimer: I do not own! If I did this show would still be on air!

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**Actions**

(Me!)

Roll woke up to the sound of Lan's snoring, the exact same way she had fallen asleep. She tried to sit up, but couldn't because of whatever was holding her back.

"What is going on?" Roll tried once again to move, but couldn't. She rolled over only to come face to face with Megaman, who was still sleeping.

_'He looks so cute.' _Roll reached out and touched his cheek gently, hoping she didn't wake him. _'But how am I going to get up?'_ Roll gently moved her hands down to Megaman's hands and gently tried to pry them from around her. After a few futile attempts, she gave up. _'He's not moving. I guess I should use this time to think about what we should do next. We know it's got to be one of the Wildstar's either the son or the father, but which one. Mr. Wildstar doesn't seem like the type to kidnap Maylu even if he has some type of grudge against her. So why does everyone think it's him? As soon as I get up, I have some hacking to do... Truth be told, I don't want to do that, but I'm going to have to if I want to find Maylu soon. Uh-oh Megaman's moving.' _Roll closed her eyes tightly and tried not to make any sounds. She felt Megaman move beside her, and then his arms moved from around her waist. She felt him caress her face softly with his hands.

"Roll, this is so hard for me. How can I confess to you if I'm not supposed to care for you any more than a friend?" Roll heard Megaman sigh and it made her heart ache with her need to comfort him. But she fought it back, letting him continue.

"And it doesn't help that you live with me. Oh Roll...This is killing me." Roll had never heard Megaman sound so serious and she had never heard him sound in so much pain. What had she done that was hurting him so much? What did he want to confess? Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt his lips touch her cheek softly and it took everything in her not to shout out in joy. Some way or another, she managed to stay perfectly still.

"Megaman? Are you up yet?" Roll knew Lan had woken up and decided it was time for her entrance as well. She faked a yawn and stretched, opening one eye slowly.

"Is it time to get up already?" Roll asked, faking tiredness. _'I can't let him know I was awake. He can't ever find out.'_

"Only if you want to, Roll." Megaman answered, with a smile.

Roll smiled back and sat up, "Then I'll get up. Do you feel any better, Lan?"

"Much. Thank you for letting me rest."

"You needed it. I just helped push you along." Roll grinned at Lan, who smiled back and sat down in front of the computer. He put his headband back on his head and began to lace up his shoes. "So do you two have any ideas about what we should do?"

"Lan, if you can get me near their systems, I can hack into the cameras and send them here to the computer. That way we can watch what happens in the store."

"You can hack? But isn't that wrong?" Lan asked, looking at the two navis with a worried expression.

"Well... yes and no. It's wrong because some people use it as a bad thing, but we're using it to help Maylu so it's okay. Right?" Roll looked between the two boys, waiting for their answer.

"Well it's for Maylu. It is to help save her. I say we do it."

"And if we get caught."

"Then we get caught. But you have to make sure you don't." Roll said, knowing Lan could do the impossible when it came to his friends.

"Well how are we going to do this?" Megaman asked, turning to Roll.

"Mega, you and I will go into the computer system as soon as Lan can get us in. After that I can figure out the passwords to it, get in and change the routes of the views from whatever room there in to my PET. Since it's already here, as soon as I get in, you can go to my PET and make sure the transfer is safe. After I get the output areas changed, we can go." Roll watched as Lan and Megaman nodded and looked slightly surprised.

"You figured all of that out in...Five minutes?" Lan asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"I had a dream about it." Roll answered simply, hoping he would take that for an answer. Lan nodded and told both navis to get into Megaman's PET. They were going to make a late night visit to the Wildcard.

**Elsewhere**

Maylu blinked her eyes slowly, feeling almost immediate pain at the way her cheek was pressed against the wall. She then remembered what had happened and felt tears slowly form in her eyes.

"You're awake. Good."

It was the same person from earlier. Maylu still couldn't make out who it was or what they looked like, but she knew she was in danger again. She moved her head to a rest position on the wall, trying to get off of her swollen cheeks.

"What do you want?" Maylu spit out, her voice full of venom.

The hand grabbed her hair and yanked her face forward, causing her to cry out. She knew she felt some of her hair rip out at the motion, but didn't dare say that out loud.

"I came to give you food and let you use the bathroom. Wouldn't want you peeing on my floor and stinking up the place." Maylu felt the chains on her arms and legs fall to the ground and she stood up, hugging the wall tightly.

"Why?"

"Didn't I just tell you why? Now quit asking stupid questions and go to the bathroom. See that light on the other side of this room? That's where it is. Just go in there and use the bathroom. Then you come right back out. And no funny business either." The voice said, stepping away from her. He walked up the stairs where the exit was and watched as Maylu used the wall to get her to the bathroom. There was a toilet and a sink, with a mirror over it. Maylu tried to avoid looking in the mirror because she was afraid to see her face.

"You have four minutes!" Came the voice from the stairs. Maylu locked the bathroom door and used the restroom, hoping he didn't try to walk in on her. After flushing the toilet, she turned to the mirror and washed her hands in the sink. She saw how swollen her cheeks were and saw the bruises from where he hit her. Her hair was dirty and rough, with little clumps of blood caught in it. Maylu took a paper towel and washed her face, then got the clumps out of her hair. Shutting off the water, she stepped out of the bathroom only to find her captor waiting outside the door for her.

"You took to long." Her captor backhanded her, knocking her to the floor. Maylu cried out, but bite her lip and refused to cry out anymore.

"I said four minutes! You were in there five!" He kicked her in the stomach and in her back, watching as she began to cough loudly. "Shut up!" He yelled back handing her again.

"You sick, weak bastard." Maylu managed to say, between gasps of breath.

"Ah, such nice words for such a good girl like you." He snatched her up by her wrist, yanking hard and began to pull her across the room, barely giving her time to stand up and walk on her own.

"That doesn't change what you are."

"If you keep talking, I won't give you anything to eat. Stupid whore." He handed her a container of food from a restaurant that Maylu visited often.

"How'd you know that I?"

"Eat or I'll take it back. You have four minutes."

Maylu glanced warily at the food in the container and then began to eat. As she shoved the food as quickly as she could in her mouth, she began to cry. The tears trailed down her face and blocked her vision, but Maylu continued to eat as quickly knowing if she didn't, she might never be able to eat again until she was saved. When all the food was gone, Maylu hand the eating utensils back to her captor. She stayed perfectly silent as he chained her back to the wall and didn't speak when he kissed her heavily on the mouth. She didn't even flinch when he lifted a hand to hit her.

"You're becoming broken, Maylu. Soon you'll be all mine." He whispered in her ear, and tapped her nose gently for good measure. Then her captor left her in the dark room alone again, leaving her with anger burning in her eyes and heart.

**Twenty Minutes Later**

"Lan, you have to hook me up to those cables over there. Mega and I can get in that way. Mega, you ready?" Roll asked, grabbing his hand and squeezing gently. Megaman nodded and waited for the data portal to open. He'd have to hold on tightly to Roll since she could ride in any data stream she chose.

"Okay, I'm hooking you both up now." Lan opened the box with the light pole's computer in it. He hooked the PET up and watched as Megaman and Roll went through to the Wild Card's security system. When the back door opened for Lan, he knew they had gotten in.

"Okay, now Lan, I need you to find a camera somewhere for me. Don't worry I managed to pause them so they are just playing what the saw about five minutes ago over and over again."

"I found a camera. Now what do I do?" Lan asked, standing next to the camera.

"Plug in my PET." Lan did as he was told and watched as Roll and Megaman appeared on the screen. "Okay Lan, now I need you to follow me word for word. Don't do anything I don't tell you to do."

"Gotcha." Lan watched as a screen popped up.

"Now Lan put in this code. 855789643. In that exact order."

Lan pressed the numbers in and watched as another screen popped up. "Now what."

"Now scroll down to the bottom of the screen and select output options." Lan did as he was told and waited for further instruction.

"Now, select change output area. And then change it to my PET by typing in ROLL'S PET in capital letters. I have to work so they can't discover this." Roll disappeared from the screen and Lan heard something that sounded like a click. "Now, they won't know what happened and they can't trace it either."

"How'd you learn how to do all this?"

"A friend." Was the only answer Roll gave and four screens popped up on her PET. Roll walked to one screen and pointed, "This is the front of the store." She walked to the screen next to it, "This is the one in the white room. And these bottom two are for the male and female dressing room." Roll looked up at Lan, who nodded. "Well we can go now. I'm done. The rest can be done in your room."

"Alright, plugging you out." Lan unplugged the PET and ran outside, hurrying before the security system kicked back in. He then unplugged Megaman's PET and ran back home, both navis in both PETs.

**Later**

"Wait, stop the cameras really quick. In the white room." Lan said, watching Wildstar walk around the room. He was on the phone and was obviously angry.

"Now play it, Roll."

Roll nodded and let the camera recording play.

"What do you mean you need help? It's not my fault your in this mess in the first place! I didn't do it, so I'm not a part of it! I don't want to know how you came up with that idea! What possessed you to do something like this! You idiot!" The three watched as Mr. Wildstar yelled into his phone, an angry look on his face. He was glaring at the phone, his cheeks flushing red.

"I wonder who he's talking to?" Roll asked, her eyes focused on the video.

"I don't know." Megaman answered, watching as well.

"Shhhhhh! He's talking again." Lan said, hushing both navis.

"So what are you going to do now? You're not dropping this on me! I'm not helping you. Matter of fact, I'm cutting you from the company! I don't care what happens to you! You should've thought of that before I found you out! Idiot..." Mr. Wildstar plopped down on the white couch in the all white room, the flush slowly leaving his cheeks. He nodded as if the person he was talking to could see him, then got up and left the room, closing the door behind him.

"Wow...I wonder what that was all about." Lan leaned back in his seat, looking between the two navis.

"I don't know." Megaman turned to look at Roll, who shrugged and looked at another camera screen.

"Whoever it was, they made him very upset." Lan took off his shoes and began to change into his nightclothes.

"Yeah, I know." Megaman watched as Roll closed her eyes and laughed.

"Roll, you okay?"

"I don't want to see anything."

"Oh." Megaman pulled gently on Roll's hand and pulled her into his lap, laying her head gently into his chest. "Can you still see Lan?"

"No, all I can see now, is you." Roll whispered, loud enough for Megaman to hear.

"Good, that's what I wanted." Megaman rested his head gently on top of Roll's and he felt her smile. She leaned her body into his, hoping he wouldn't mind. And he didn't. Roll felt herself slowly drifting off into the warmth that surrounded her and in moments, she was sleeping again.

End Chapter 7


	8. A New Problem

Love Between Navis

By: Sailorjj07

8. A New Problem

A/n: I've updated guys! It's been such a long time! Sorry, it's so short! I'll write more next time, I promise!

Disclaimer: I do not own!

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**Actions**

(Me!)

Roll sat up slowly and looked around her, taking in the whole room. Lan was still asleep and Roll found, to her surprise, that she was still in Megaman's lap. She blushed and tired to get up quickly, hope that she wouldn't wake Megaman up.

"Roll, what are you doing?" Megaman's voice in her ear made her stop any and all movement, and Megaman knew she had been caught.

"N-nothing."

"Roll, why are you trying to get away from me?" Megaman was amused to say the least. He knew he had put Roll in a very embarrassing situation.

"I just didn't think you were comfortable with me sitting on you and all..." Roll turned herself in Megaman's lap and turned to see him grinning at her.

"Do you think I would've let you sleep on me otherwise?"

"Ummmm...no?"

"Roll, you're so smart when you want to be." Megaman tapped her nose, making her smile as well.

"I'm going to take that as a compliment, Mega."

"Hey, could you two like...Oh, I don't know, get a room?" Lan's face popped up in front of the computer screen, making both navis jump up. They both blushed brightly as Lan grinned at them, knowing he had caught them in the act.

"Lan, navis don't have rooms." Megaman replied, recovering quicker than Roll did.

"You know what I meant." Lan said, laughing. He then walked away from the screen and left the room going to the bathroom, is what Roll amused.

"There is one day left before Lan has to go back to school. So we have to do a lot of work today. Could you go visit some of the people on the suspect list again today? I think I have some questions to ask them."

"I think I'll go visit Kyoko again. I've been wondering how she's doing. Last time I saw her she was really upset."

"Okay. I'll tell Lan and we'll wait for you to be back."

Roll nodded and then went to the net, logging herself in.

**At Ms. Kanzaki's House**

"Roll, Kyoko's sleeping. But I have to go do a few things; do you think you could watch her for me?" Kikyo was happy to see Roll and knew she'd do a favor for her. Roll nodded and watched as Kikyo logged herself in, then turned and looked out of the computer screen at Kyoko. She was tossing and turning, mumbling things in her sleep.

"Maylu, I'm sorry..."

Roll stared at Kyoko then, listening intently to whatever Kyoko said. _'Why had she apologized to Maylu?'_

"I...don't...know what...came...over...him..."

_'Came over whom? What's she talking about?'_

"I should...be able...to...control...my little brother...better...But he...he...won't listen to me..."

_'What? Kyoko has a little brother?'_

"So...he...took...you...and...disappeared...himself...Maylu...you...have...to...get...away from...him."

_'She can't be serious can she? Who is Kyoko's little brother and how come no ones ever met him?'_

"Maylu...you...have...to...get...away!" Kyoko jumped up, gasping for breath and she looked completely terrified. She shivered and began to take deep breaths, and Roll decided then to log into the net and go back to Lan and Megaman.

**With Lan and Megaman**

"Megaman, where'd Roll go? She wasn't taken too was she?" Lan cried, looking all over the computer screen. He noticed Megaman sitting calmly in the center, looking at Lan as if he was crazy.

"Lan, Roll is fine. She just went to visit Ms. Kanazki again."

"Oh." Lan sighed with relief, and sat down in the chair in front of the computer, calming himself down.

"Why are you so worried anyway?"

"I promised Maylu I'd keep Roll safe if anything ever happened to her! I can't just let her get taken and not keep my promise. Maylu'd kill me after we found her." Lan leaned back in the chair and stared up at the ceiling. He missed Maylu terribly, and he knew she was close. He missed her smile and her laugh, but something in his heart told him she was nearer than he thought.

"Don't you mean when?"

"When what?" Roll asked, sitting down on her knees behind Megaman. She put her arms around his neck, making him blush brightly. Lan stared at the little navi in pink and noticed the tears on her face.

"Roll..." Lan whispered, watching more tears flood down her face. Megaman turned and saw the sad look in her eyes and it seemed like a dam broke. Roll thrust herself into Megaman's arms, knocking him to the ground. She buried her face in his chest and began to cry, muttering unintelligible things in the midst of it all.

"Roll, I'm here." Megaman whispered, wrapping his arms around her slowly. He brought a hand up to stroke her hair, which was uncovered by her helmet at the time. He undid her braid slowly and softly, whispering comforting words as he did so, hearing Roll quiet down just a little. Lan nodded at the screen and walked out of the room, signaling for Rush to follow him.

"Roll, what happened? What's wrong?" Megaman said into her ear, causing some of her tears to halt. She wiped her eyes, moving herself away from Megaman just a little bit.

"Mega...Maylu...something's wrong with her...I felt it..." Roll felt a few more tears slide down her face and wiped them away quickly. She looked down at the ground, hoping she didn't embarrass herself anymore than she already had

"You felt what?" Megaman lifted Roll's chin up with her hand, and their green eyes met. Roll never noticed how close in color their eyes were until then.

"I felt a pain..." Roll moved Megaman's hand from her chin, placing it gently over the place where her heart would be. (If she was human. I dunno if navis have hearts or not.)

"Right here?" Megaman asked, looking down at where his hand was.

"Yes. Right here." Roll pressed her hand against his to emphasize her point. She gently released Megaman's hand, wondering why so many emotions were flickering across his face.

"And you think it has to do with Maylu?"

"Mega, I know it does. I felt it."

"What did it feel like?"

"Like something was just ripped away...like...she's so upset that everything else is trying to...leave...Megaman, we have to get to her!"

"We'll try, I promise..."

**With Maylu**

"Lan...isn't coming for me?" Maylu asked her captor, who smirked and nodded.

"No, my precious Maylu. He's not coming. He gave up on you about two days after I took you. He doesn't even care about you anymore! See? He went to your friend instead!" Maylu's captor held a picture in front of Maylu's face that made tears come to her eyes. In the picture Lan and Serenity we standing side by side, smiling widely at each other. As soon as the picture was moved out of her sight, Maylu began to feel a very strong sense of denial. "Lan didn't care for you at all. He only liked you because you were there. When you left, he stopped caring. Isn't that just like Lan to be so fake? To pretend he was your friend and then act like this behind your back?"

"No..." Maylu whispered weakly, trying not to allow her mind to be twisted and manipulated by the fool who kidnapped her.

"In you heart, you know the truth, my dear. You know he doesn't care about you at all. He could probably care less if I killed you or not...Don't you think?"

"Lan...isn't like that..."

"You defend him so weakly...Obviously; you are coming to see him like I do. I know how he has wronged you and if you want...I'll give you the chance to return the favor..."

"Return the favor?"

"Yes...You could make him pay for what he's done. For forgetting all about you and leaving you in the dark. For not telling you he hated the ground you walked on."

"He hates the ground I walk on..."

"Yes...and he hates you too. That's why he did this. That's why he hasn't come for you yet. Can't you see what he's trying to do? He thinks you've been broken...He thinks you will rot in this cell I have given you..."

"He thinks I'll rot..."

"But I can let you prove him otherwise. I will let you go, if you promise to return to me after your mission is completed." Her captor leaned down and wrapped his arms around Maylu, hugging her tightly, "And when your mission is completed, you can come and stay with me. I promise I won't treat you like he did. I will never forsake you. Or lie to you, my precious Maylu."

"Never?"

"Never."

Maylu felt more tears rise to her eyes and before she knew what was going on, she began to cry, finding a strong, dark comfort in the arms around her.

**Later**

After crying for two full hours, Maylu's captor left her with her mission in mind. She would make Lan feel all the fear and pain she felt, times whatever she felt needed to be bestowed on him.

"Lan Hikari, you are mine." Maylu stood up and fixed the clothes that were given to her, adjusting the mini skirt that hugged so tightly to her hips. She walked slowly up the stairs and out of the door, finding herself in a dark hallway.

"Ah, my Maylu, you look wonderful." The voice came from behind her and she let him wrap his arms around her waist, holding her against him.

"Thanks. So tell me, how am I supposed to get Roll back?" Maylu asked, her voice void of emotion. She couldn't really feel anything, but the anger that was threatening to burst through her veins and tear her apart.

"Steal her."

"It's that easy?"

"Of course. I have a brand new PET just waiting for you when you get back. All you have to do is bring me the old one with Roll inside it. You can do that, can't you?" The voice ran a hand down Maylu's thigh, making her frown slightly. But she bit back a remark and nodded sharply.

"I'm going to get Roll back. You better have my PET ready and waiting." Then Maylu strode out of the room and out of the building, into the night.

**At Lan's House**

"So you think Kyoko's brother may have something to do with Maylu's kidnapping too? Man, this is too much!" Lan sighed and plopped down on his bed, sighing loudly. He had just gotten back from visiting Kyoko when Roll told him about that morning.

"I'm not exactly sure it was him..." Roll said, quietly. She looked at Megaman, who was staring intently at the ground.

"Well we can find out later. Let's go to sleep for now. I'm beat!" Lan got under his covers and Megaman turned the lights out in the room. "Night you two!"

"Night Lan."

"Good night, Lan." Megaman replied, still staring at the ground. Roll watched him for a few minutes, before she decided to ask him what was wrong.

"Mega, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I was just thinking."

"Well don't think so hard. It looks like it hurts." Roll laughed softly at her little joke, but stopped when she realized Megaman wasn't laughing with her. She decided for a more direct approach. "Megaman, look at me."

Megaman turned and looked at her, making her wonder what it was he was thinking about so much.

"Whatever it is can wait. We both need to rest. So go to sleep and worry about whatever it is later."

"Alright Roll." Megaman nodded and closed his eyes and in minutes he was nodding off. Roll smiled to herself and sat down beside him, clasping his hand tightly.

**Three Hours Later**

"Lan's parents are so stupid. Why would you put a ladder directly outside your son's window and then get upset when he uses it to sneak out? Idiots." Maylu climbed the ladder silently and swiftly, knocking out a window pane quietly. She unlocked the window and opened it slowly, noticing Rush sleeping in the corner. She rolled her eyes at the sleeping dog and crawled through the window, touching the floor silently.

"Now where are you, Roll?" Maylu whispered to herself, padding softly toward the computer. She glanced at the sleeping Lan with a look of disgust before reaching the two PETs resting on top of the computer desk, next to the computer. "Let's go, Roll." Maylu typed a few things into the keyboard, leaving the computer screen off and watched as the screen on her PET lit up. She flipped it over quickly and turned the sound off; making sure no one saw the light from the PET.

"Roll, don't say anything yet. I've come to take you with me." Maylu said quietly, almost hoping her voice was enough to calm down Roll. Luckily it did, and all she managed to hear was a muffled,"Maylu?", as she climbed back out the window from where she came.

"Maylu, what are you doing back? How'd you escape?"

Maylu waited until they were very far away from the housing area when she answered Roll, "I came for vengeance, Roll. And you are going to help me carry it out."

"Vengeance? On who?"

"Lan Hikari and his little blue navi, Megaman." Roll gasped in horror, as Maylu turned the sound off on the PET and got on the subway, with Roll inside the PET on her hip.

End Chapter 8


	9. The Newest Rule

Love Between Navis

By: Sailorjj07

9. The Newest Rule

A/n: Lookie! I've updated again!

Disclaimer: I do not own!

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**Actions**

(Me!)

"Maylu, this is crazy! Why are we trying to get revenge on Lan and Megaman? They never did anything to us!" Roll cried, when Maylu finally turned her sound back on. Something was wrong with Maylu.

"Oh, but they did. They left me to rot in the worst place imaginable. They didn't even try to search for me." Maylu answered her voice cold and quiet. She walked slowly into the building and walked calmly down the hallway.

"We did! I even helped Maylu!"

"No, they didn't."

"Yes, they did, Maylu! I was there!" Roll had tears forming in her eyes by the time Maylu looked down at the PET.

"You were there?"

"Yes, Maylu. I was there. They tried to find you. They really did."

"Honestly?"

"Honestly."

"Then I don't know what came over me. I must have been suffering from being locked up for so long."

"You were locked up?"

"Yeah. Locked up, in the dark, with him coming to visit me all the time."

"But we were trying to find you Maylu. We really were."

"Don't listen to her." The male voice came from behind Maylu's ear and she quickly turned. All of the lights went out in the hallway before she could see his face.

"Why did you lie to me!" Maylu cried, glaring at the figure she could make out in the dark.

"I didn't lie. It was all the truth."

"It wasn't. You said they stopped searching for me! You said they didn't even care about me! You lied!"

"I was afraid your little navi would do something like this. Luckily, I have a solution." Maylu watched as he lifted up a little remote and pressed a button in the center. Suddenly pain shot through her body and she heard Roll cry out as well.

"A new rule. Roll, you will keep your mouth shut. You and your OP will do as I say. You will obey my every command and you will not question me."

"Or what?" Roll asked, glaring at the figure.

"This…." The button was pressed again and both OP and navi let out another cry. "You see, I have the power to control the pain you feel. You disobey me and…" He pressed the button again, holding it longer this time, "You feel a lot of pain."

"That's sick and twisted!" Maylu cried, only to feel pain again. Roll cried out as well, feeling the pain Maylu felt.

"And it's working. Tomorrow, you start your first mission. We have to lure Lan and his little navi to us. Let them know we can watch them. We should have fun with this, right sweetheart?"

Maylu glared and spit at the figure's feet. He pressed the button again, holding it much longer than before. Maylu fell to the ground, trying not to cry as loudly as she wanted to.

"You'll learn to obey."

**The Next Morning**

"LAN! LANNN! ROLL IS GONE!" Megaman nearly had a heart attack when he couldn't find Roll. He had fallen asleep watching her, but he never heard her leave.

"What!" Lan jumped out of bed and ran to his computer, watching as Megaman searched around his home page.

"Roll is gone. I can't find her!"

"Do you think the people that took Maylu, took her as well?"

"I wouldn't be surprised."

"Darn it!" Lan slammed his fist against his computer desk, sitting down in the chair. He sighed and watched as Megaman did so as well.

"So what do we do now?"

"We look for them both. Maylu and Roll."

"Good idea. I'll let everyone on the list know that they are missing." Megaman nodded, and logged onto the net, immediately setting to work.

"And I'm going to school…" Lan said, partly to himself. He walked slowly into his bathroom and went about his morning rituals.

**Elsewhere**

"Maylu, tell me that you really aren't going to be this way forever! You can't just go back and forth!" Roll cried, from her place on the desktop of an unknown computer. The computer ran really quickly and was much better than the one Maylu had at her house. Maylu was sitting on a big pink bed, tying up a pair of dark red leather boots. She had woken up and they were beside her bed, along with a black skirt and dark red shirt. The shirt was an off the shoulder, with little white rhinestones down collar.

"Roll, be quiet. You don't know what I'm doing." Maylu walked up to the computer and gave Roll a look that she couldn't quite understand.

"What do you mean?"

Maylu leaned toward the computer, lowering her voice to a whisper, "I've been faking, Roll."

"Faking?"

"Yes, faking. You seriously don't think that I'd just switch over from being Lan's best friend to hating him totally. I can't do that. So I'm just faking until I can get out, but with this newest little device of his, I can barely do that much. I'm thinking of a way to get out of this mess without getting injured, but right now I can't really think of anything."

"So you aren't mad at Megaman or Lan?"

"No! I know they tried to save me, but I had to fake just to get you back."

"OH! I get it now!"

"SHHHHHHHHHHH! Roll, not so loud! You'll give us away!" Maylu whispered fiercely, looking at the door. Roll looked at the door as well and both gave a sigh of relief when no one came through it.

"So what are we gonna do now?"

"Wait until we receive orders."

"Receive orders?"

"Yeah. The guy who runs this place has something against Lan which means that we are going to end up having to do something to him. But I believe he also wants to make us stronger and when I say stronger I mean, cross fussing."

"You and I are going to be taught how to cross fuse?"

"That's what he wants us to learn."

"But that's crazy! I can barely do three program advances in one battle and he wants me to cross fuse!"

"We'll do it."

"You think so?"

"I know so, Roll." Maylu winked at her navi and stood up, turning around in her chair and facing the door. She stood completely still until the door open, revealing an outline of what looked like a boy. He was very tall and was very strongly built, as if he worked out all the time. His hair was black and down to his neck, while his chocolate brown eyes looked Maylu over. He gave a nod of approval and then smirked at her.

"I'm not the guy holding you, so don't trip out on me. The boss actually wants to see you. He said something about training you. Luckily, for you, I'm the one who got the job. Isn't that just great?"

Maylu rolled her eyes and moved Roll in her PET. She then turned back around and faced the older guy in front of her, "I guess it is. Let's just hope you can train me without any problems. I know how you guys are and I don't need you drooling while I'm trying to learn."

Roll was surprised, she had no clue Maylu could play off being so….bad. It was interesting to watch.

"We'll see."

"Yeah, I guess we will." Maylu walked out of the door, with the guy following behind her. She knew her way to the unknown "boss".

**At School**

"Roll's been kidnapped too! What's going on?" Serena cried, sighing. Rini nodded, and patted Megaman on the shoulder.

"I'm sure we'll find her. No ones been searching as much as you have."

"But we still haven't found anything!"

"Give it a little bit. It's only been three days and you're already stressing like crazy. Knowing Maylu, she'll find a way out of wherever she is and come find you." Serena grinned at Lan, trying to reassure him. He only nodded and looked toward the front of the classroom where their newest teacher was droning on about something or another.

_'I miss Maylu so much, and I still can't find her! What kind of friend am I? I can't even find my own best friend and I know for a fact that she's somewhere in this city! Maylu, I wish there was a way I could talk to you. Just once, just so I can see that you're alright. Maylu, please be alright.'_

**_BBBBBBBBBZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZTTTTTTTTT!_**

Lan looked down at his waist to find that his PET was shaking like crazy. It was the newest feature on the newest PETs, a silent mode. Lan took his PET out of the case slowly, then adjusted the volume slightly, so that he could hear what Megaman was saying.

"You have an e-mail. And it's from Maylu!"

"WHAT!"

The entire class turned and looked at Lan, who laughed sheepishly and told them to continue with what they were doing. When the class had finally turned he breathed a sigh and then looked back at Megaman.

"What's it say, Megaman?"

"It says that she took Roll back."

"She took Roll back? How?"

"She doesn't say. She also says to be very observant today."

"Be very observant?"

"Yeah." Megaman looked at the e-mail and reread it. He was glad that Maylu had gotten Roll back, but he wanted know why she hadn't came to be there either.

_'Maylu, what are you up to?'_

"Lan Hikari! Pay attention when I call on you!" Lan's teacher threw a book at his head, which he dodged nicely. When Lan looked up at his teacher, she was glaring evilly at him, while he laughed nervously.

"I'm sorry!"

**Elsewhere**

"If you're going to cross-fuse, you need to know how to fight. When I told you I want you to kick me, I mean I want you to kick me!" Maylu kicked the bag as hard as she could, still maintaining a certain amount of grace and balance while she did it. Her trainer smirked approvingly at her.

"Again."

"Did I mess anything up?"

"No. Now again."

Maylu kicked the bag the same way she had done the first time and knew she would be sore later.

"She's making such wonderful progress." A voice came over the speaker against the wall. Maylu looked toward the ceiling where an enclosed observation box was, bathed in complete darkness. She knew the person who had kidnapped her was there, but she never knew why he watched her. He had been watching her since she had started training that morning and never left.

_'I can't wait until I figure out a way to get this stupid thing off of me! I will not be controlled like some dog! I won't!'_

"Maylu, pay attention! I said hit the bag again and then we'll start with your tumbling."

"Tumbling?"

"You're going to have to learn how to dodge in a dimensional area. And I refuse to have anything I own blundering around like an idiot. Only Lan does that." The voice said, adding a very cruel laugh at the mention of Maylu's best friend.

"O…….Of course." Maylu kicked the bag out of annoyance this time and it smacked her trainer in his chest.

Roll simply sat on the computer desktop in the training room and watched as Maylu began to start her tumbling. She had heard every word they said. _'I don't understand how Maylu allows them to talk of Lan like he's not our friend. She's trying not to do anything to get herself hurt, but I wonder what she will do if they ask her to harm him. I will not fight him. I can't hurt Megaman just because someone commands me. I won't do it.'_

"Maylu! What are you doing! That is not what I did!" Maylu's trainer screamed at her and then Roll felt a bolt of pain run through her. She and Maylu cried out together, at exactly the same time, each thinking the exact same thing.

_'Someone is going to pay for this pain.'_

**With Lan**

"School is so weird without Maylu and Roll." Lan whispered to Megaman, while his teacher began another lecture.

"It feels weird."

"I know." Lan glanced at the clock. "5………4……..3……….2………..1!"

**_BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRINNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG!_**

The bell for school to be released rang loudly and clearly, causing a mass of students to empty the classrooms out into the hall. Lan was getting out of his desk when the teacher called his name.

"Lan, please stay after. I need to talk to you."

Lan gave a sigh and stayed in his seat, wondering what his teacher wanted from him. He knew he hadn't been paying much attention, but ever since he started the 8th grade, he'd been like that. So why was his teacher having problems now? The fall semester was almost over anyway.

"Lan, come here please." Lan got out of his desk and walked up to his teacher, who was erasing the dry-erase board. Lan stood on the other side of his teacher's desk, and watched her erase whatever was on the board.

"Lan, I know that you're not a bad student. I know that you do all your work and that you learn things quickly and commit them to memory very well. But your attention span leaves a lot to be desired. I'm going to have to ask you to pay more attention in my class or I'll have to call your parents. With Maylu going missing and all, I can understand that you'll have a few problems, but this has been going on for the entire semester. Please try harder next time, okay?" Lan's teacher turned and looked at him solemnly for a second before she burst into a gentle smile, "You're free to go now. Thank you for listening."

Lan nodded at his teacher and walked out of his class, with Megaman laughing at him.

"You got in trouble!"

"Megaman, you should get in trouble too, I think." Lan gave Megaman an evil grin and cackled evilly at the end of his sentence. Megaman pretended to be afraid and then they both burst into to laughter.

"What would I get in trouble for?"

"For laughing at me, of course!" Lan started to walk down the hallway, and then slowly stopped. He heard music playing. "Megaman, do you hear that?"

"No, what is it?"

"I don't know, Megaman." Lan turned left in the hallway and followed the music that he heard. As he got closer, the music got louder and Lan could tell that it was a piano playing.

"I hear it now, Lan. You don't think its?"

"It can't be, Megaman. It can't." Lan broke out into a run as the music continued to get louder. Soon he found himself on his way to the middle school's choir room. He came to a halt in front of the door. "Here we go, Megaman." Lan drew in his breath and opened the door, walking slowly into the room. He shut the door behind himself, and then made his way over to the piano. The song was coming to an ending when he stepped closer to the piano and saw a red head looking down at music.

"So you came. I thought you would."

The music began to grow softer and softer, becoming a soft background to the girl on the piano.

"Lan, have you missed me?"

Lan released the breath he was holding, relieved to find Maylu safe and sound in the choir room.

"Lan, you aren't answering my question."

The music grew softer still, barely being heard.

"Of course I missed you Maylu! I was looking all over for you!"

"Really? That's amazing, Lan. Because when you looked for me, I wasn't found. Why is that?"

The piano music died and Maylu stood up, glaring fiercely at Lan. She tried to make the glare as real as she could; the boss was watching. Lan took in her appearance, noticing the burgundy top and black skirt. He also took note of the boots she wore and the bruises on her legs. He began to wonder what happened to her.

"Well? Why is that, Lan? Why couldn't you find me!"

"Maylu, I-….I tried, honestly, I did…..But I couldn't-"

"Shut up! No one wants to hear your sorry, stupid excuses! If you really looked for me, you would've found me! You would've been there for me when he hit me! When he touched me against my will! Why weren't you there!" Maylu was glad her mother had her take those few drama classes in 6th grade, they were helping a lot. Maylu looked close to tears.

"Maylu, I didn't know. I'd never leave you to something like that. Maylu-"

"SHUT UP! I don't want to hear it anymore! Lan, you're going to pay for leaving me with him!"

"Maylu! Why?"

"Lan! You left me! You didn't even look hard enough for me! You didn't care!"

"I did too care! Maylu, I spent three whole days searching for you! THREE!"

"You should've spent six! Or eight! You didn't even keep looking when school started again!"

"That's because my mom wouldn't let me!"

"This has nothing to do with your mother, Lan! This is all YOUR fault! All of it!" Maylu glared at Lan again and then went over to the piano. She picked up the music and threw it up in the air. Four sheets of music turned into almost forty and it seemed as if a snow storm separated Maylu from Lan. When all the paper had fallen to the ground, Maylu was gone. Lan stood in the choir room, shaking. He wanted to cry, but couldn't. He wanted to be mad, but the anger would not come to him.

_'Why? What's wrong with me?'_

"Lan, I guess you should clean this up." Megaman said quietly, the song from the piano still ringing in his head. He had heard the whole thing, but hadn't dared speak.

"Yeah, I guess so…" Lan bent down to pick up the sheet of music closest to him, reading the name of it. "Megaman, the song was called, _'Read This'_. What a weird name for a song. And the composers name is, _'Ahm not Mad'_? What kind of name is that?"

"_'Read This'_? I've never heard that song before………….Unless……….. Lan, gather all the sheets with that title on it."

"Why?"

"Because I asked you to."

**Outside of the Choir Room**

"Roll, you were right. Megaman caught on as soon as he saw it." Maylu smiled down at her navi, who nodded back.

"I told you my Mega was smart!"

"Yes, you did." Maylu peeked through the little window in the door to the room and then leaned back against it. "Roll, I'm sorry that we have this thing forced on us. I know you don't want to hurt Megaman."

"Its okay, Maylu. Until we get this thing off of us, we can't really do too much of anything."

"Exactly. Roll…..Here's our newest rule; just between the two of us….We will try as much as we can to not hurt Megaman and Lan. Without making the Shadow aware of us."

"Alright. Memorized and kept." Roll grinned at Maylu, who nodded and ran down the hallway quickly, staying close to the shadows.

End Chapter 9


	10. Megaman VS Roll

Love Between Navis

By: Sailorjj07

10. Megaman VS. Roll

A/n: I've updated!

Disclaimer: I do not own!

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**Actions **

(Me!)

"So you're saying that the words in this song are a message?" Lan looked at the music he had scanned onto the computer. Megaman nodded and then pointed at certain points.

"Yeah. For example, the third word in the song is 'Count'. The sixth word is 'Every'. The ninth word is 'Third', and then the twelfth word is 'Word'. Basically, if we count every third word, it'll tell us a message."

"Can you do that, Megaman?"

"Of course I can. Just give me a minute or two because this song is eight pages long."

"Go for it."

**Fifteen Minutes Later**

"Alright. Here is the new message." Megaman said, bringing up the message in a new blank document.

"It says,

_'Lan, _

_I never intended for anything like this to happen to you. I am not as angry at you as I make it seem. Actually, I'm not angry at all. But the person who holds me captive wants me to hate you and that is something that I know I can't do. I had to take Roll back because I refuse to operate any navi this guy gives me. Roll and I are under his command so please watch out and be careful. I never know when he'll send me to get you._

_Until Next Time,_

_Maylu_

_P.S: Roll says to tell Megaman that she is sorry. Thanks!'_

And that's it. That all took eight pages of music? Geez, Maylu should have done every two words."

"But that helps us out. If they don't want to fight us, why are they? And who is this person that has them under his control? And how?"

"That's why I'm hoping we'll find out."

**Elsewhere**

"That was a brilliant plan, Maylu. I almost didn't think you would go through with it. Now for Phase 2. We are going to humiliate Lan and his little blue navi in front of the entire city." The shadow that always watched Maylu was once again watching her. She had to go through training again and was trying to concentrate on what she was being taught.

"And how do we plan to…do that?" Maylu dodged her instructors blow and swung back with as much force. She landed a punch square on his arm and smirked as it began to turn red.

"You and Roll are going to take them out. As we speak Roll is undergoing training as well. In three days, you will learn how to Cross Fuse and therefore be able to join with Roll."

"Really?" Even under the circumstances Maylu want to know how to Cross Fuse like Lan always did. She had been in a few Dimensional Areas, but never got to fight the viruses like Lan always did.

"Stop getting so distracted!" Her trainer landed a punch square in her jaw and Maylu wretched away quickly, getting away with only a bruise instead of a broken jaw.

"Yes Really. By the time, I'm done with you; you'll be strong enough to beat Lan and Chaud together."

"If she can stand that long." Her trainer muttered and Maylu took that as a chance to kick him in the face. She aimed her leg high and got his jaw with her heel, knocking him over.

"We'll see who can stand long enough." Maylu stated a large smirk on her face.

"Yes, we will."

**With Lan**

"I've tried everything I can to find her, but with Roll in a new PET, it's hard to locate her." Megaman told Lan, trying to keep the disappointment out of his voice.

"We'll find her. But right now, Dad wants us to go work on our Cross Fusion some more." Lan stood up from his porch step and began to skate to Sci-Lab.

"I have a very weird feeling, Lan. What if they told Maylu to tell us that?"

"Megaman, even if they told her to tell us that, I'm still going to look for her. She is my best friend. I won't let her stay lost like she is now."

"You know we could be walking into a trap..."

"Does that really matter right now?"

"Lan."

"Maylu is our friend, Megaman. No matter if it's a trap or if it's perfectly safe, we have to save Maylu and Roll."

"You right, for once. I guess your age is finally catching up with you."

"Are you kidding? I still don't like homework."

"Lan, I don't think you will ever like homework."

"Nope!" Lan grinned and skated into the first floor of Sci-Lab.

**With Maylu**

"Roll, we have to find a way out of here." Maylu whispered to the computer screen. She was tying her new tennis shoes up, and making sure she looked alright. They clothes they gave her were cute, she had to admit, but they weren't always something she would wear. The skirt they had given her was a little too short.

"Maylu, I don't know where we should go."

"I don't care. As long as I get this thing off of me and get it out of your programming."

"I'll see what I can do."

"Don't get caught, Roll. The least thing we need right now is for you top get caught."

"Promise." Roll then logged herself onto the net, but made sure she wasn't followed.

"Good luck, Roll. You'll need it."

Maylu glanced out of the small window in her room and watched as a heavy rain began to fall. She watched as lightening flashed outside and the power flickered.

**With Lan**

"Megaman, this sucks! How come we have to be stuck here, in the rain!" Lan cried, watching the rain fall from the main entrance of Sci-Lab. He watched as the window slid down the glass enclosure and sighed. "This sucks...badly. I wanted to go get some noodles today!"

"Maybe we can still go."

"I don't have an umbrella!"

"You could always run."

"And get soaked? No thanks."

"It was a suggestion." Megaman shrugged and sat on the floor of his PET, watching as Lan watched the rain.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say this rain is weird."

"So you think someone could be causing this?"

"Oh, I doubt that. I just think its weird how it started raining so heavily and the weather just said it would be mild."

"You knew it was going to rain and you didn't tell me!"

"You didn't ask." Megaman said, amused.

"I shouldn't have to!" Lan rolled his eyes and looked back out at the glass. "Hey! The rain slowed down to a sprinkle. I can run in this. I just have to get food quickly-" Lan's stomach growled loudly, "Or I'll be sick."

"Well then, let's go."

"Okay. Megaman, I'm going to put your PET in its case, so you'll be dry."

"Thanks."

Lan took off into the rain, running to the nearest noodle shop. He opened the door and stepped into the building, smelling the delicious smell of cooking noodles and stir-fried chicken. Lan stepped up to the counter and placed his order, than sat down and waited for his food to be ready.

**With Maylu (Fifteen Minutes Later)**

"Roll, did you find anything?"

"No, but I'll try again when everyone is sleeping."

"Okay." Maylu turned her computer chair around and stared at the door. _'Maybe what they've been teaching me really is helping. I can tell when someone is about to enter my door now.' _

"Maylu, we will begin Phase Two. Your navi will battle Megaman today. And she will win." Maylu's trainer walked into her room, an air of confidence about him. He had a smug smirk on his face and he looked...happy.

"What? How?"

"Megaman will not fight Roll, just like he wouldn't fight her before."

"Are you sure?"

"You should be sure too. And if Roll refuses to cooperate..." An electric shock flooded through Roll and she cried out, her body shaking. "See what happened? Now imagine that...times about five."

"Roll..." Maylu watched as her navi fell to the ground, almost feeling her pain. Maylu turned and looked at her trainer, determination shining in her eyes, "We'll do it."

"That's what I wanted to hear...Now Lan is currently at this location. If you hurry, you can meet him in the park. You'll meet him there and have him follow you to the arcade. And that's where his public humiliation will begin. Megaman will lose to his female best friend, Roll, in front of all the kids at the arcade. There might even be some adults there, simply because of the rain. We've predicted that it will start raining extremely hard in that area. If not, we'll make it rain."

"Make it rain?"

"Don't ask questions. Just obey."

"Yes sir."

**With Lan**

"I'm stuffed!" Lan cried, skating out onto the wet sidewalk. The rain had stopped for the moment and Lan was taking advantage of it.

"Lan, your always stuffed." Megaman said, trying not to laugh.

"But I'm really stuffed this time!"

"You're always really stuffed." Megaman laughed, making Lan roll his eyes. Lan skated through a park and watched as birds flocked to the many trees for shelter.

"Lan..." A feminine voice rang throughout the park, a voice extremely familiar to Lan. He came to complete halt and looked around him.

"Who's there?"

"Lannnnnn...Can you find me?" The voice echoed out. Lan turned around, facing the tree behind him.

"How can I find you if you don't tell me where you are?"

"Lan, I know, your smarter than that." The voice laughed sweetly, sounding almost happy.

"Who are you...Maylu? Is that you?"

"So you know who I am now. But can you find me?"

"Maylu..." Lan turned to the right and walked toward the tree. _'I've got to find her!'_

"Lan, you're getting really warm. I might be behind this tree. Then again, I could be behind the other one. Can you find me?"

Lan walked closer to the tree at his right, he stepped into a puddle and looked down at his wet shoe. In the ripple he saw a flash of red hair behind him.

"You're behind me!" Lan spun around and caught her running off down the path behind him. Lan pushed the button on his shoes and turned them into skates, then sped off behind her.

"Lan, you have to catch me first!"

"Maylu wait!"

Lan tried to speed up, but was afraid he'd slip and fall in the water.

"Lan, don't go to fast. We really don't need you to fall. We may be able to catch her this time." Megaman said, hoping Lan would hear him.

"I was already doing that."

"Just making sure."

"Oh Lan! You're falling behind!" Maylu cried, turning around and waving at Lan. Lan sighed and sped up, despite the fact that he could fall.

**Five Minutes Later**

"The arcade! She wants us here!" Lan gaped as Maylu lost herself in the sea of people.

"I guess so. What's she up to?" Megaman asked, watching as Lan walked into the arcade. Lan looked around the room and caught a glimpse of red running into one of the private battling rooms.

"She wants us to battle."

"What!"

"Megaman, she wants us to fight her and Roll."

"I won't do it."

"Megaman, she could get in trouble!"

"Roll and Maylu have gotten really good lately."

"Then we'll just have to test them." Lan walked into the private battle room to find Maylu sitting comfortably in a leather chair, placed on the side of the room. Lan noticed the smug smirk on her face and decided it look nice on her despite the fact that it made her look slightly evil.

"Took you long enough. I was wondering if you'd ever show up."

"Maylu, I-"

"Save it. I'm only here to battle you. That's all I'm doing."

"But Maylu, I don't think-"

"Stay that way. Don't think at all. We are going to battle. That's the only thing you should be thinking of. Are you ready?" Maylu stood up and walked to the terminal. "Roll.EXE, Plug-in!" Maylu smirked as Roll appeared on the battlefield, looking ready to fight.

"Megaman, I'm sorry." Lan said, sadly. He pulled the jack cord out and jacked Megaman into the net.

"This is a battle with no rules. And it's a battle to deletion."

"Maylu! This-!"

"Lan, I'm tired of hearing you talk! We will battle and we'll battle now!" Maylu pulled a chip out of her pocket and slid it into the slot. "Long Sword, Battle-Chip In! Download!"

"Megaman, this is going to be a sword battle! Long Sword and Wide Sword, Battle-Chips In! Double Download!" Lan slid both chips into the slot and watched as both swords appeared on Megaman's arms. Megaman stared at Roll and waited for her to attack. Their eyes met and caught, and Roll found herself unable to move.

"Maylu, I...I can't. He's my best friend."

"Roll, you have to! If you don't-!" A shock ran through both navi and operator, making both cry out in pain. Lan watched in horror as Maylu nearly fell to the ground.

"Is that how they control you? With electric shocks? That could kill you!"

"You think I don't know that! Lan, I'm not stupid! Let's just finish this! Now, Roll attack like I said so!"

"Yes Maylu." Roll nodded with a very sad expression on her face and charged at Megaman. She jumped in the air above his head and swung. Megaman caught her blade with his own and the battle began.

"Mega, I'm sorry." Roll whispered, as their blades collided for a second time.

"I know, Roll."

"I wish I didn't have to fight you." Roll swung at Megaman's ankles and managed to knock him a few feet away from her. Megaman was up in an instant, ready to continue. He swung he sword vertically at Roll and watched as she back flipped out of the way. She spun on her heel, to hit him...

"Area Steal, Battle-Chip In! Download!" Lan cried, saving Megaman just in the nick of time.

"Thanks Lan!"

"Your welcome! Now let's end this as quickly as we can!"

"Gotcha!" Megaman fell from the sky above Roll and watched in surprised as she blocked him and pushed him away from her.

"It's going to be a lot harder than you think, Mega." Roll said, her eyes brightening a little. Megaman smiled to himself, _'She loves to battle as much as I do.'_

"I didn't expect it to be, Roll."

**Ten Minutes Later**

_'This is taking much longer than I thought...' _Maylu watched in frustration as Megaman blocked another blow from Roll. They had been swinging back and forth at one another, but no one was losing. Roll had taken a few hit, but Megaman did as well.

"Maylu...You are taking much too long! I'm sending help." A low voice filled the room and Maylu listened as something heavy fell into the ground outside.

"Maylu, what's going on?" Lan watched as the room began to change slightly. "A dimensional area! Maylu, what are you doing?"

"Welcome to MY world of Cross Fusion, Lan." Maylu smirked and began to insert chips rapidly into her PET. She held her PET in front of her, still smirking widely, "Cross Fusion!"

"She can cross fuse! Geez..." Lan began to insert chips as quickly as he could, hoping Maylu didn't finish cross fusing before he did. _'Her cross fusion is slightly slower than mine, so I should be able to finish as soon as she does.' _"Cross Fusion!"

"Lan, let's see if you can handle fighting me!"

"Whenever your ready, Maylu!"

End Chapter 10


	11. I Won't Fight Anymore!

Love Between Navis

By: Sailorjj07

11. I Won't Fight Anymore!

A/n: I've updated again! Don't ask me why I've updated twice in one week, but I just couldn't wait! I was hit with such inspiration that I had to make this chappy and put it out as soon as I could! THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR REVIEWING!

Disclaimer: I do not own! But I wish I did!

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**Actions**

(Me!)

_'Lan, we don't need to fight them.'_ Megaman said, inside Lan's head. He watched as Maylu turned into her own version of Roll, with a sad expression on his face. He didn't want to fight them. They were his best friends.

"Megaman, I know that, but we have to or they'll get hurt."

_'I think there's another way.'_

"But we don't have time to figure that out."

"Quit mumbling between yourselves, Lan. Share with us!" Maylu cried, watching Lan. "Long Sword Battle-Chip, In!" Maylu smirked as the sword formed on her arm, then waited for Lan.

"Maylu, do we have to fight?"

"Of course Lan. We've never fought before, so this should be intresting." Maylu charged at Lan and swung at his head. He ducked and jumped away from her.

"Maylu..."

"Lan, if you don't fight me, I'll hurt you." Maylu ran at Lan again, this time aiming for his stomach. Lan jumped out of the way again, but didn't jump quick enough.

"HEY!"

"I told you I wasn't kidding. Now fight me." Maylu stood over Lan, waiting for him to get back up.

_'MAYLU STOP!'_ Roll cried, inside Maylu's head, hoping to stop the fighting.

"Roll, I have to."

_'No, we don't.'_

"Yes, we do, Roll. Do you want to suffer internal damage from the shocking?"

_'No, but-.'_

"There are no buts about it, Roll. We have to." Maylu ducked and rolled out of the way of Lan's sword. He stood across from her with an aqua blade, ready for her to move.

_'Lan!' _Megaman didn't want to hurt his best friend. When he and Roll fought they simply made it look believeable. They weren't trying to hurt each other. But he knew Lan and Maylu couldn't come to the same type of understanding. They really didn't have a choice.

"Megaman, there is nothing we can do, but fight."

_'Lan...We have to stop this.'_

"Megaman, I'm sorry. But we have to take them down." Lan swung at Maylu, who ducked and swiped at his head. Lan caught her blade with his own and they had a power struggle for a few moments. Maylu jumped back finally and watched Lan, breathing heavily.

"Roll, stop." Maylu closed her eyes and then opened them slowly. She looked at Lan and ran at him again, fighting with a sudden desperate fierceness.

"Maylu, you're taking much to long." The voice from earlier echoed throughout the room and Maylu rolled her eyes.

"I don't see you out here fighting him..." Maylu muttered, hoping her heard her.

"Are you mouthing me?"

"No sir."

"That's what I thought. Now finish this." Maylu ran at Lan, the blade over her head, ready to swing...When her body stopped moving. Her eyes were wide and her blade turned back into her arm. Her breath came out in spurts and she had a very suprised look on her face.

"Maylu..?" Lan asked, wondering what was wrong with her.

"R-Roll...w-what a-are you doing?" Maylu whispered, before she fell to her knees. She closed her eyes and shook her head,"Roll, we have to do this, we can't just-!"

"Maylu?" Lan watched as her eyes turned green, like Roll's. She gave a kind smile before an electric shock ran through their body. "Lan, please forgive us. Maylu and I have been trained to hurt you and Mega, but I can't do it anymore."

_'Roll?'_ Megaman questioned in Lan's head, watching her face display the pain she was feeling.

"Mega, I'm sorry. I never meant to fight you." The voltage of the shock was obviously turned up then, because Roll cried out, and fell to her hands and knees.

_'Roll, stop it!'_ Megman yelled, wishing he could stop her.

"Mega...if you can hear me...I-I'm so s-sorry." The voltage went up even more and Roll screamed,"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I...I WILL NOT FIGHT ANYMORE! MAYLU AND I ARE DONE FIGHTING!"

_'Lan...I'm sorry...' _Lan heard Megaman's voice echo through his head and suddenly he was no longer in control of his body.

_'Megaman, what are you doing?' _Lan questioned, wondering what Megaman had done.

"Helping my best friend." Megaman was in charge of their cross-fused body and he was going to use it to his advantage. He kneeled down beside Roll and put his arms around her, sharing her pain.

"L-Lan? What are you doing?"

"Roll, how do you not know your best friend?"

"Mega? It is you!" Roll hugged him, despite the electic shock that was still running through her body. Megaman nodded and bit down on his bottom lip, enduring the pain with Roll.

"Roll, I won't fight you anymore. I promise."

"Mega, you don't have to promise me that. Just promise you won't try to hurt me."

"I promise I won't try to hurt you then." Megaman smiled at Roll and hugged her tighter. The voltage was turned up again, and Megaman simply squeezed Roll tighter.

"M-Mega...You'll be hurt...Let me do this by myself."

"And let you be hurt worse than you are? Not happening."

"Well I don't want y-you hurt either!"

"I'll be okay."

"M-Mega, let me go."

"Roll...no."

"Please?"

"No, Roll. I'm not letting you go."

"M-Mega, I don't want you to get hurt. Let me go."

"Roll..."

"Mega! Listen to me! I don't want you to be hurt! If your hurt, it'll be my fault and I don't know what I'd do if I hurt you, when you could've be safe."

"Why? Roll, your my best friend and I-."

"Mega, it's more than that. I..." The voltage was turned up even more and Roll cried out again. She bit down on her bottom lip as well, but tried to keep her eyes open. She knew if she let the pain overtake her, she might not wake up again.

"Roll?"

"Mega, I love you and I don't want you hurt! Now get away from me!" Roll tried to push Megaman away from her, but he wouldn't budge. Roll felt herself give way to tears and they only added to the electricty that was shocking her face.

"Roll, I love you too, so stop trying to get rid of me. I'm here to stay and I'm not letting you go." Megaman said, with a weak smile. Roll nodded and suddenly the electricty stopped. Roll looked around her, but felt herself get dizzy. The last thing she saw was a cross-fused Chaud bursting into the room.

"She's passed out..." Megaman whispered to Chaud, looking down at Roll and her OP. Chaud looked slightly confused for a second then helped Megaman up. He smiled at Chaud and then let Lan have control of their body again.

**An Hour Later**

"We managed to get that mechanism out of their systems, Lan." Lan's father had taken Maylu and Roll to Sci-Lab to run a check on them and help them recover.

"How?" Lan asked, curiously, watching Maylu sleep peacefully. She was hooked up to so many machines, including something that helped her breathe.

"The magnitude of the shock was so strong that it fried the system. Apparently, it was running much longer than what it was supposed to."

"Wow...And she took all of it."

"Yes, that's the thing that's suprising everyone. Maylu withstood 1,000 volts."

_'Probably because it was Roll who was controlling their body.' _"Dad, that's...amazing."

"I agree."

"So what do I do now?"

"We wait until she wakes up. You and Chaud have been assigned to protect her. Anetta said she wanted to help as well."

"That was nice of her."

"Yeah, it was."

Lan pressed his hand against the glass, and stared at his best friend. She looked so calm despite the bruises on her face. Lan looked at his dad, then looked back at the sleeping Malyu, "Dad, do you think she'll wake up?"

"I'm sure she will. She knows there are people here who love her and want to see her again. She'll wake up."

"I hope your right Dad."

**In the Cyber World**

"Megaman, you can't blame any of this on yourself." Protoman watched as his friend (although he might not admit it) sat beside Roll's recovery chamber. She floated in a circular chamber and data was streaming out of a cut on her forehead. The chamber that she was in healed that cut bit by bit, but Megaman would sit and watch her anyway.

"I'm trying not to, Protoman."

"I felt that way when I left Silk in the hospital. She had wanted to save me and the other people in the hospital, and not once did she worry about herself. But I felt it was my fault for a while."

"I'm glad you understand how I feel. But your case is much worse than mine. At least Roll is still alive, Silk was-..."

"Yeah, I know." Protoman glanced at Roll, then looked back at Megaman,"She'll be alright."

"I hope so."

"You should." Protoman gave Megaman a thumbs up and logged out of the recovery room. Chaud looked down at Protoman, "He and Lan are so much a like."

"They care very much for those two." Protoman said, recieving a nod from Chaud.

"Come on, Protoman. We have some research to do."

"Oh and Anetta wants to talk to you later."

"About what?"

"What you two are going to do later." Protoman answered, with an amused look on his face. Chaud smiled slightly and got into the elevator.

"Maylu, I hope they find whoever did this to you. I won't let it happen ever again." Lan

**Two Hours Later**

"Megaman, Mom says it's time for us to go home." Lan said, looking down at his PET. Megaman was sitting next to the recovery chamber, watching Roll silently.

"Megaman-" Lan started,but Megaman shook his head, his eyes not leaving Roll's face.

"Lan, I want to stay here." He said, quietly.

"Megaman, we're just going home to eat and then we'll come back."

"Can I stay?" Megaman asked, still watching Roll.

"Are you sure you want to?" Lan questioned, wondering what was wrong with Megaman.

"Yes."

"Alright. I'll let you stay. I'll be back in about an hour, okay?"

"Okay." Megaman nodded and went back to watching Roll. _'She told me she loved me...She actually said it...But what if it was spur of the moment? I don't think Roll would say that to just anyone, but would she really say it to me? I don't really doubt it, but I kinda do...It really could've been spur of the moment. I guess I won't know until she wakes up...Whenever that is...'_

"Roll, wake up soon. Please."

**An Hour Later**

"He's still there. Just watching her." Lan whispered to his dad. Dr. Hikari gave a knowing smile and watched Megaman for a moment before turning back to Lan.

"He love her. That's why he's staying beside her. He probably won't move until she wakes up. I doubt he'll sleep if you don't make him."

"Dad, why should we do about him?"

"Let him alone. He'll be okay. Just make sure he sleeps."

"Okay."

"And you do the same. You two won't be able to protect them if you don't have any energy."

"Okay."

"Well I have some things to check on and then I'm going to head home. I'll tell your mom you said hi." Lan nodded and walked to the recovery room door. He listened as the air was released and stepped into the cleaning chamber. His clothes were scanned and anything that would harm the patient was removed from his clothing. Lan stepped through another door and entered the recovery room, where Maylu was resting. He sat in a chair beside her bed and gently took hold of her hand.

"I hope you wake up soon, Maylu. We really need to know who did this to you. They have to be found."

"Lan? When'd you get back?" Megaman looked up at Lan. He had been lost in thought for the past hour, his mind floating between Roll and himself. He hadn't even noticed that Lan had returned, until then.

"Just now."

"Lan...Do you think they'll ever wake up?" Megaman questioned, quietly. He had been thinking about the question since they had placed Roll into the recovery chamber.

"I'm sure they will, Megaman. They know that we want them back." Lan told him, finding his father's words true,"They'll come back to us because they know we miss them. Until them we have to give them time to recover."

Megaman nodded and went back to watching Roll like he had been doing since they got to the Sci-Lab

End Chapter 11


	12. Awakening

Love Between Navis

By: Sailorjj07

12. Awakening

A/n: I AM SO SORRY EVERYONE! It's taking me FOREVER to update, I know! But I ask that you guys bare with me, school and everything ya know. I'm going to try to update as much as I can though...Oh and one more thing...I JUST TURNED 16 EVERYONE! YAY! Now, I'm super happy and because of my birthday, I'm promising you all a REALLY long chapter after this one. THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED!

Disclaimer: I don't own, but I wish I did!

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**Actions**

(Me!)

"Lan, wake up...You need to go to school, Lan." Dr. Hikari shook his son awake. Lan woke up abruptly, nearly giving his father a heart-attack in the process.

"Huh? What? Oh Dad...It's just you...You scared me for a second..." Lan looked around, "I'm still at Sci-Lab?"

"Lan, you don't remember falling asleep here?"

"Oh yeah! That's right!" Lan looked down at the PET in his lap and found Megaman wide awake, still staring at Roll, "Megaman, did you sleep?"

"A little...I woke up around two a.m. last night, then went back to sleep and woke up again at four a.m." Megaman said quietly, not even turning to look at Lan.

"Megaman, you need to rest."

"Lan, I don't want to rest. I need to stay up in case Roll wakes up today."

"Megaman, Roll might not wake up for another two weeks, and you won't help her any if you're so tired you fall asleep on your feet." Dr. Hikari told him, moving so that Megaman could see his face. He gave the navi a stern look to his back and Megaman finally turned.

"You really think so, Dad?"

"I know so. Megaman, you need your rest."

"And we have to go to school." Lan interjected, hoping that would get Megaman to break out of his depression for a little while.

"Lan, I am not going to school." Megaman answered, shaking his head. He wasn't going to leave Roll unprotected; not again.

"Megaman! But you have to go! What happens if-?"

"I promise I'll go to sleep if you let me stay here."

"Dad, can he-?"

"His sleep is needed more than anything else. Lan, let him stay." Dr. Hikari smiled at his son, knowing he wouldn't be too happy about Megaman's decision.

"..." Lan gave a sigh, but nodded his head, "Fine. Megaman, you can stay. Just...be careful, okay?"

Megaman nodded, but didn't say anything, continuing to gaze at Roll. Dr. Hikari nodded and led his son out of the room, making sure that he left his PET there as well.

"Lan, don't worry, he'll be fine here. I promise I'll have someone in here every thirty minutes checking on all three of them. Will that help you feel better?"

Lan slowly nodded and walked toward the door.

"Oh and Lan?"

Lan looked up, turning to face his dad.

"Cheer up, son. I'll make sure they all stay safe. Plus, when you're out of school, you can come directly back here." Dr. Hikari grinned and watched as Lan's face lit up brighter.

"You betcha, Dad! I'll see you guys later!" Lan ran out of the door, heading down the sidewalk. He stopped at a crosswalk to slip his rollerblades on, then bladed to school.

**Two Hours Later**

"Uhhhnnnnnnn..." Roll blinked, opening her eyes slowly. The liquid slowly fell into her view and she breathed, almost inhaling the liquid. Roll coughed and the liquid began to drain out of the chamber. She felt her body fall to the floor and she leaned back against the glass chamber.

"W-Where am I?"

Roll looked around her, trying not to move all that much. She hurt all over, but she was fine; she knew that much. She turned her head slightly and there, with the top of his head against the glass, laid Megaman, sleeping so soundly Roll highly doubt that she could wake him up without hurting herself even more in the process. But she would try anyway.

"Megaman...Megaman, wake up." Roll tried to move herself to stand up straight, but her body wasn't working with her. "Megaman! Megaman, wake up! I...I need your help." Roll slumped against the front of the glass and lifted her foot to kick the spot where the top of Megaman's head rested. "MEGA!"

"Huh? What's going on?" Megaman lifted his head and rubbed his eyes, then gave a huge yawn and finally his eyes focused on the pink boot in front of him face. "Roll? Roll! You're awake!" Megaman jumped up quickly, moving from his chair to the glass in less then two seconds. He held his hand on the glass, wondering how he would get her out of the chamber.

"Hey Mega." Roll gave him a lazy, tired smile, but he knew she was happy to see him. "How are you, Mega?"

"The better question is how are you, Roll?" Megaman walked around the chamber slowly, searching for a way to get her out.

"I'm...tired...But Mega..." Roll's eyes followed Megaman slowly until he was standing behind her, "What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to find a way to get you out. There's no point in making you stand when I have a chair you can sit in."

"I'll sit in here."

"No, you're going to sit in the chair." Megaman tapped a part of the glass and the door slid open, releasing a torrent of air before Roll could get out. She shook her hair slowly, while Megaman helped her to sit down in the chair.

"Mega...Thank you."

"You're welcome, Roll."

Roll smiled, and leaned back against the head rest of the chair. Megaman sat on the floor beside her legs and then leaned his head in her lap.

"Mega, go to sleep."

"I...yawn have to protect yawn you..." Megaman said, trying to hide his yawns.

"Then I'll wake you up. Go to sleep Mega, you look like you haven't sleep in days."

"Roll..."

"Go Megaman..."

"Megaman?"

"I meant what I said...When we fought..."

Roll heard a soft snore come from Megaman and smiled; she knew he must've been very tired.

**At Three P.M.**

"Megaman is still sleeping?" Dr. Hikari had gone in to check on his son's Netnavi, but found Maylu's wide awake. Roll was sitting in the chair as still as she could, staring off into space, but running her hand through Megaman's exposed hair. He was breathing gently and evenly, making Dr. Hikari aware that the navi was sleeping.

"Yeah. I guess he was really tired."

"He stayed up and watched you."

Roll's eyes widened; she figured Megaman had stayed up, but until she woke up? She didn't think he would do that, "He did?"

"Yes, the entire time you were out. Since the day you two fought he stayed up and watched you."

"Oh...Mega...Thank you." Roll gave his head a gentle pat, and then went back to staring off into space. What Dr. Hikari said to her meant a lot; it proved that what Megaman said was true.

_'He really does love me!'_ The realization struck Roll and she was left nearly speechless.

"Roll?"

"Yes Dr. Hikari?"

"Watch out for him, Roll. He'll need you...When the time comes."

"Yes sir...With every part of my being..." Roll nodded and then began to drift off to sleep.

**Thirty Minutes Later**

"Maylu still hasn't woken up?" Lan cried, leaning against the glass. He watched as Maylu took a deep breath and released it. She was still breathing fine, but she just wasn't awake.

"No, but Roll did." Dr. Hikari commented, leaning on the glass with his son.

"Hiya Lan!" Roll felt a lot better after she took a thirty minute nap. Megaman was sitting up now, having sleep for about five or six hours, he felt a lot better,

"Roll! You're awake!" Lan grinned at the two navis in the computer screen after he entered Maylu's hospital room.

"Yup! And I'm here for any help and research! So if you have any questions, feel free to ask me."

"I have a lot of questions, but I want yours and Maylu's answers. So we'll just wait until she wakes up."

"Okay."

"Well...I guess I'll do my homework and let you two do whatever you were doing before I got here."

Roll grinned,"Yay! That means I can go back to sleep."

"Me too." Megaman smiled, and leaned his head against Roll's leg, closing his eyes and drifting off almost instantly. Roll was slower to fall asleep, but in five minutes she was asleep too.

"If I didn't like Roll so much, Megaman would be in trouble." Dr. Hikari said, grinning at Lan. He nodded and laughed, then began to take books out of his backpack.

"Dad, I'm going to sit in here and do my homework, so you don't have to worry about me. You can go back to work now, if you want."

"Why thank you, Lan." Dr. Hikari laughed and went on his way; he really did have work to do.

"I really hate to bother him so much..." Lan said, with a sigh. He turned to Maylu and watched her sleep, then went about doing his homework.

**Four Hours Later **

Lan watched as Megaman chased Roll around the computer screen. She was giggling loudly and Megaman was laughing as he chased her. Then suddenly, Maylu began to cough violently.

"Maylu? Maylu, are you okay? What's going on?" Lan was immediately worried, when she began to cough up something pink.

"L-Lan..." The word was choked, but Maylu's eyes opened slowly and she turned her head. The pink liquid dribbled out of her mouth, leaving her white pillow stained with pink and her eyes were opened fully.

"Maylu! YOU'RE AWAKE!" Lan was by her side in an instant. He didn't care about anything else in that room when her eyes met his.

"Yeah...I'm awake. But I heard you...when...I was...s-sleeping." She coughed again, and then her eyes closed again for a few moments before she opened them again.

"Maylu, try not to talk."

"L-Lan, w-where am I?"

"You're in Sci-Lab. You've been here for a day now. Some of the doctors said you weren't going to wake up."

Maylu gave a very small smiled and laid on her back, "I guess they don't know what kind of friends I have."

"Not, I don't think so."

"Lan, how long will I be here?"

"You'll have to ask my Dad that. Do you think you can stay up long enough to talk to him, Maylu?"

"I think so." Maylu turned her head toward the computer in the room and saw Megaman watching her intently. Roll was sitting beside him, staring at her Net OP.

"Maylu, I'm so glad you're awake!" Roll cried, with tears in her eyes.

"Uh-huh..." Maylu agreed, even though she knew it didn't sound like it.

"How do you feel?" Megaman questioned, with a gentle smile.

"I'm hungry, my head hurts, and I feel like I'm causing all the sheets in this bed to statically cling to me."

"Maylu, I promise that I'll make you feel better no matter what!" Lan said, standing up and placing his hand over his chest, nearly knocking his chair over. Maylu gave a soft giggle and smiled.

"Lan, I'm alright. I'm glad that I can finally ease the worry that was in your voice. You sounded so sad."

"I was, Maylu."

"Really?"

"You're my best friend! If I lost you, who would be there for me?"

"You're right, Lan. For once, you're right."

"I resent that remark." Lan pouted, but when he heard Maylu's soft giggle, his pout turned into a smile. He swore to himself that he would keep the promise he had just made.

End Chapter 12

A/N: It was short I know! I promise I much longer one soon!


	13. Payback, Part 1

Love Between Navis

By: Sailorjj07

13. Payback, Part 1

A/n: MY COMPUTER DELETED THE FIRST VERISON OF THIS CHAPTER SO I HAD TO REDO IT! GRRRRRRRRRRRRR! Man, I was so mad...I had just finished this chapter, then I went to save it and open it on another word processor and the freakin' disk went crazy and deleted everything. So now I have to redo 6 chapters (from other stories plus this one) over from memory! Anyway, THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED!

Disclaimer: I do not own!

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**Actions**

(Me!)

"Ms. Maylu, could you please tell me who it was that kidnapped you?" Maylu gave a sigh as the cop stood beside her bed, holding a note pad and a pen.

"I just told you, I don't know."

"Are you sure?" Lan watched in frustration as the cop tried to get info out of Maylu and then he realized she wasn't going to give anything to him. Lan saw a frown cross Maylu's face and decided it was time he intervened. The cop had been asking her questions for about thirty minutes now, and Lan could tell her patience was wearing extremely thin.

"I'm dead sure."

"Maylu, we won't be able to find the people that took you if you won't tell us-"

"Excuse me, sir, but I think Maylu's getting a tired. She just woke up last night and I don't think she should be staying up this long. I'm sorry, but she needs to rest. My dad's orders."

"But, I wasn't done-"

"Please? I am really tired. I took my medicine before you got in here and I'm about to fall asleep in mid-question." Maylu faked complete and total fatigue once again glad her mother made her take theater.

"Well, I guess so. But when will she be able to answer my questions?"

"I'd say in about...a week and a half. She should still be here by then seeing as how we have to help her bruises and everything else." Lan told the officer, opening the recovery room door. He held the door opened and watched as the officer put away the note pad and pen.

"Oh really? Then I'll be back in five days. Good bye Ms. Maylu."

"Bye!"

"And you too, Mr. Hikari."

"Yep. See ya!" Lan closed the door as the officer went down the hallway toward the exit a mischievous grin on his face. "Maylu, aren't you glad I've gotten smarter?"

"Very. Lan that was pure genius!" The two laughed together and then Maylu's face got extremely serious,"Lan, I won't tell them anything."

"Really? Why not?"

"Lan, I want my payback on my own. I want them to pay for what they did to me, by my hand."

"Maylu..."

"No Lan. I want my payback and I want you to have yours too."

"But Maylu, I really just want to see them behind bars."

"Lan that may be enough for you, but it isn't enough for me. I am going to get my payback." A determined look crossed Maylu's face and she clenched her fist in the sheets at her lap.

"Maylu, we'll help." Megaman said, from the computer a determined look on his face as well.

"What? Megaman, not you too!" Lan sighed, exasperated with his navi and his best friend. He knew there was no sense in arguing; he would have to help wither he wanted to or not.

"Yes Lan. Me too. Whoever kidnapped Maylu and Roll needs to be punished and not by just going to jail. Sending them to jail wouldn't give me the kind of satisfaction I would get if I destroyed that entire building and THEN put them behind bars."

"Are you guys listening to yourselves? This is crazy!"

"Lan, it has to be done." Roll said quietly, looking down at her hands. Even she wanted payback and she knew she was going to get it.

"Fine. We'll do it. But only if we get a Dimensional Area over that entire area, so that we can attack in cross-fused form." Lan stated, crossing his arms. He figured it would be impossible for Maylu to get them a Dimensional Area, so they wouldn't be able to do it.

"Did someone say Dimensional Area? What are you guys doing in here?" The entire group turned to find Serena standing in the doorway, with a white lab coat on over her regular clothes. Obviously they were so engrossed in their conversation that they hadn't noticed her open the door. Rini logged in with a happy smile at both Roll and Megaman.

"Ummmmm...Uhhhhhhh...Nothing Serena. Nothing at all." Lan answered, laughing nervously.

"Na-ah. I heard you. You said you needed a Dimensional Area. I could get you one of those!" Serena grinned and went up to Maylu, pressing her palm to Maylu's forehead. She took a small notepad out of her lab coat pocket and wrote something on it.

"What's with the doctor look, Serena?" Maylu asked, wondering why she was dressing like a doctor to see her.

"Silly! Didn't you know? I work here."

"WHAT!" Lan, Maylu, Megaman, and Roll all stared at Serena at the same time. No one could seriously believe that Serena worked in the Sci-Lab.

Rini laughed, "You guys didn't know that? Ms. Serenity is one of the heads of Sci-Lab. Lan; she's even over your father."

"Seriously!" Maylu gaped at Serena, who was checking various things around Maylu's bed.

"Yep! I thought you guys knew?" Serena asked, writing something else down on the note pad before placing it back in her pocket.

"How come you didn't tell us?"

"How come you won't tell me what you're planning?"

"Well...We need a Dimensional Area. Can you get us one?"

"If you tell me what you need it for, when you need it, and where. So go ahead, spill everything." Serena grinned at Maylu and took a seat at the edge of her bed beside her.

**Three Days Later**

"Maylu, you can go home now. And since it's only Thursday, you can go to school tomorrow if you want." Dr. Hikari smiled at Maylu as she began to zip up her suitcase. He knew she was happy that she could go home; he could feel it in the room. Lan took a suitcase from the pile by the door and went ahead toward the front of Sci-Lab where Maylu's dad waited with their car.

"Thank you very much, Dr. H! I'm really glad that you guys are letting me go home." Maylu answered, zipping up another suitcase.

"Maylu, you deserve it. You've been through so much. You deserve to try and have a normal life again."

"I promise I will try. But with your son that's extremely hard!" Maylu laughed and picked up the suitcase, making sure she didn't knock her PET out of its case on her hip.

"Good luck to you, Maylu. I'll see you later."

"Bye Dr. H!" Maylu dragged her suitcase down the hall and smiled when she reached the outside of Sci-Lab. The raining had stopped for the past two days and the sun was out, making the world seem an even better place to Maylu.

"Hey Maylu! Give me that so you can go home!" Lan waved from behind her parents car and waited while Maylu brought her second suitcase to him.

"Here Lan." Maylu handed him the suitcase and ran to the passenger side of the car where her mother had her arms hanging out the window for a hug. Maylu hugged her mother, then climbed in the backseat and hugged her father, who had been driving.

"OH MAYLU! I'M SO GLAD YOU'RE HOME AGAIN!" Maylu's mother cried, hugging her daughter again with tears streaming down her face. Maylu tried her hardest not to cry and failed greatly, with just as many tears going down her face as her mother.

"Thanks Mom. I missed you guys a lot."

"And we missed you Maylu." Maylu's dad's voice was chocked; he could barely get his sentence out. He smiled and hugged his daughter for a second time himself, then nodded at his wife, who once again leaned out of the car window.

"Lan! Would you like to ride home with us? I'm sure your father wouldn't mind and neither would we!"

"Okay, thank you, Mrs. S!" Lan slid into the backseat with Maylu and smiled as she tried to wipe all her tears off her face quickly.

"When we get home, we're going to celebrate! Lan, care to join us?"

"No. I couldn't take away from your family reunion." Lan said, with a kind smile. He watched as Megaman laughed silently at his attempt to be overly nice.

"But Lan, you are family!" Maylu cried, with a giant smile. She gave Lan a hopeful look, but he shook his head.

"I'm sure you'll have fun without me."

"Are you sure?" Mr. Sakurai asked, glancing in the rearview mirror. He knew Lan was up to something since he declined a party, but figured he shouldn't worry about it.

"Yes, sir. Thank you anyway."

"Suit yourself, Lan."

**At 11:30 p.m. **

"Lan, did you bring all of your chips?" Maylu dumped a pink box of chips on the floor and watched as they made a pile of chips.

"Yes, even though they aren't in a box." Lan showed Maylu the blue binder he had behind him and opened the cover, showing her all of his chips in little plastic slotted sheets.

"So what chips do you think we should use, Lan?" Maylu glanced at Megaman and Roll, who were looking at all the chips they had between the two of them.

"Well we need our cross-fuse chips...And I also have some MultiChips..." Lan said, showing Maylu the four chips that allowed them to use five extra chips.

"Can I borrow two of those?"

"Yeah, here." Lan handed her the two chips and then watched as Maylu grabbed two Aqua Towers and two Fire Towers. She also moved a three Shockwave chips and placed her selection into the case where her PET usually was.

"Okay, so with these two MultiChips we can use five more, right?"

"Yep."

"So we can use fifteen chips?"

"I'll go get us two more MultiChips tomorrow, and then we can use twenty."

"So I need to pick out twenty chips?"

"Yeah and since you have aqua and fire, I'll use elec element chips and wood element chips with the other ones that I'm using."

"And cause elemental damage!"

"Yeah, and that will probably take out all the electricity in the building."

"And we can call a few viruses in too."

"And they'll destroy some of it too."

"You're so smart when you want to be Lan." Maylu grinned and began to sort through her pile, moving chips into her PET case. Lan also went through his binder and moved all the chips he wanted to use to the front.

"Roll, do you think we'll be able to do this?" Megaman asked, watching their OPs sort through battle chips.

"Mega...You can do anything..." Roll answered, not looking at him. She hadn't meant to say what she was thinking out loud, but it slipped.

"So can you, Roll."

"Not as good as you can."

"Roll..." Megaman watched her almost sad expression and felt his heart (if navis have one) warm. He leaned close to Roll's ear, brushing his lips across her earlobe, "Either way it doesn't matter. I'll still love you." Megaman grinned to himself when he saw Roll's cheeks flame red.

"M-Mega...I don't know what to-!"

Megaman shook his head with a smile and went back to watching Lan and Maylu. He then burst into laughter, making Roll wonder what he was laughing at.

"M-Megam-man, i-it isn't f-f-f-funny!" Lan tried to say between laughs. Maylu was tickling him for saying something sarcastic to her and she had placed her hand over his mouth to muffle his laughter. It was eleven at night after all.

"Oh, but it is Lan...It's so very funny." Roll said, laughing as well. Maylu grinned at her navi and then her eyes widened.

"YOU LICKED MY HAND! LAN! DON'T DO THAT!" Maylu cried, and Lan knocked her over as quietly as he could, covering her mouth.

"Maylu, you're going to get us in trouble, be quiet."

"Oh yeah, I forgot. But don't lick my hand!"

"Don't put your hand over my mouth then." Lan stuck his tongue out at Maylu and ran to her window before she could get a hold of him. "I'm going home now, since we're done. Time to say bye Megaman."

"Bye Roll!" Megaman let Roll hug him as tightly as she wanted to and glared at Lan when he laughed.

"Bye Mega. Good night!"

"Night Roll." Megaman logged out of Maylu's computer with a single wave at Roll and then he was once again in Lan's PET.

"See ya tomorrow Maylu."

"Get out of my room Lan." Maylu grinned and held onto the top of a ladder as Lan began to climb down. When he reached the ground, he moved the ladder and then leaned it up against his house.

"Bye Lan!"

"Bye Maylu." Lan climbed up the ladder, opened his bedroom window and climbed in, closing it behind him. Maylu waved one final time, before closing her window curtains and going to change for bed.

End Chapter 13


	14. Payback, Part 2

Love Between Navis

By: Sailorjj07

14. Payback, Part 2

A/n: This fic is slowly drawing to close...I know it is, but I'm still sad. Anyway, I think I'll try to finish before Christmas, so you guys will either get an early Christmas present or a late one. THANKS TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED!

Disclaimer: I do not own!

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**Actions**

(Me!)

The rain was deafening. It poured down on everything: buildings, people, and the street. It darkened the sky and made the black night even blacker. But despite that fact, it was the perfect cover.

"Lan, are you ready? You can still back out right now, if you want." Maylu whispered, leaning against the building she was so familiar with. The huge "At" symbol over the building was barely visible in the heavy pouring rain.

"Maylu, I can't back out now. To back out would leave you without any help at all." Lan answered, sliding along the wall behind Maylu. The stepped into a doorway that was set back from the rest of the wall.

"Roll, think you can break the lock?"

"I'm on it, Maylu." Roll replied, waiting for Maylu to jack her in.

"Megaman, shut off the security systems." Lan told his navi, jacking him in as well. Megaman nodded and ran off into the network for the building, scanning the area around him for the security systems. Maylu gave a small smirk when the lock on the door opened, and she slid in quietly, shutting the door when Lan stepped in.

"Good. Roll, go help Megaman."

"Roger that." Roll ran from sight in a flash, rushing to help Megaman.

"Maylu, do you know where we are?" Lan asked, keeping his voice and his footsteps as quiet as possible. Maylu nodded and led Lan down the hallway.

"We just came in through the back door. We'll go to my room first." Maylu told him, walking down the hallway with soft steps.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!"

The voice came from further down the hall and the lights came on, one after the other, until the entire hall was lit.

"Oh crap!" Maylu cried, watching as a huge security team came down the hall from three different doors.

"Lan, I'm sending you the DA now!"

Lan listened intently as four large missiles imbedded themselves into the ground around the building, and Lan watched as the security guards stared in fascination as the Dimensional Area surrounded them.

"Now, Megaman, Cross Fusion!"

"Roll, Cross Fuse Now!"

Lan felt his DNA join with Megaman's data and smirked when he had access to his chips. He waited until Maylu smirked at him before yelling, "Sleeping Gas, battle chip in!"

A mist of sleeping gas seeped through the walls, causing all the security guards to fall to the ground, one behind the other.

"Lan, let's go, we don't have time!" Maylu was already halfway down the hall when she called to him, leading him to what had been her room. When they finally reached the door, they had to kick it down, because it was locked.

"Watch the door for me; I have a little data that I need to save to a minidisk." Maylu took a disk from where it had been resting inside her navi's symbol and inserted it into the computer that was in the room. "The data is loading...We need five minutes."

"The Dimensional Area will only stay up for fifteen. Think you can rush the process?"

"No."

"Darn it."

_'Maylu, we can commit it to memory in two minutes. All you have to do is connect our antennas to the computer...I can do the rest.' _Maylu heard Roll's voice echo in her mind and did as she was instructed. In two minutes, the data was scrolling in front of Maylu's eyes and she had to blink repeatedly to finally stop it.

"Okay, let's go, I can hear footsteps." Lan said, turning to face Maylu. She nodded and got up, running out of the room, while grabbing Lan's hand.

"This way!"

They took off down the hall and then turned left sharply, almost smacking into the wall of the new hallway.

"Where are we going, Maylu?"

"To the training area. That's where 'He' is."

"The person that kidnapped you?"

"Yeah."

Maylu stopped when she came to a large set of double doors. Lan gave her a slight smile and then helped her push the doors open. They stepped into a large, pitch black room and Lan could tell by the echo of his footsteps that the ceiling was high.

"Maylu, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, and you?"

"I can't see, but I'm fine."

"I can change that..." A voice came over a speaker in the room and all the lights in the room came on at once. There in the center of the room, stood the guy that had trained Maylu.

"Do you think a cross fused girl and her best friend can beat me? I'm the one who taught you how to cross fuse!" The tall, built young man strode forward with a large smirk on his face.

"But Maylu's not going to be here...It'll be just me and you." Lan stepped in front of Maylu and turned to her with a smile,"Maylu, go find the guy that kidnapped you. Make him pay without me there to watch. I'll handle this guy here."

"Are you sure?" Maylu looked between the two males, knowing that only one would be the victor. Hopefully, it would be Lan.

"Yes, now, go."

"Right." Maylu smirked and ran further toward the back of the room, where the was a single door and about seven flights of stairs. Without any thought she began to jump, from one pole to another, scaling six flights in two minutes. Flipping over the railing, Maylu ran into the door there, scanning the area for any heat signatures.

"I'm so glad you could join us, Maylu. We were just having target practice."

Maylu looked up to find about 150 men with guns, all aimed at her. Behind them, high above the fighting, on a platform stood Naraku with an insane look on his face.

**With Lan**

"So you trained Maylu? Then you must be really good." Lan was only making small talk to hype himself up for his battle. The guy looked a little older than him, not by eight years...more like three or four.

"Just wait until I show you how good I am." The guy reached behind his back and produced a beautiful blade, that shined when hit by light. Lan smirked; this would be interesting.

"So you fight with swords? I wonder who taught you." Lan asked, calling for a battle chip quietly. A long sword formed on his right arm and the battle began, with the older boy charging at him.

"My sister taught me. She's won contest after contest with her own blade, but it will be my turn to win very soon. I think I'll start with you!" The guy swung at Lan, who back flipped out of the way and slide across the floor, on his feet. Lan jumped up and pushed himself off the wall, flinging his body forward as well as his blade.

"Oh really? So your sister? Who is she?" Lan questioned, landing on his feet once again, when the older boy moved out of the way.

"I'm sure you already know."

The realization struck Lan so hard he stopped moving, to stare at the guy in front of him, "YOU'RE KYOKO'S BROTHER!"

"You're so smart, Hikari. My name is Tristen Kanzaki. Now, shut up and fight me!" Tristen yelled, running at Lan and punching him in the face. Lan felt his body fly in the air and straight into the wall behind him.

**With Maylu**

"So it was you..." Maylu knew her voice was dark and cold, but she didn't care. Now that she knew her kidnapper was Naraku Wildstar, he'd pay. He'd pay greatly and without parole.

"No duh! Are you really that stupid girl! It was me all along and I even paid Ms. Kanzaki's little brother to help me out! He trained you and you didn't even know who he was. You're so dumb."

"HOW DARE YOU!" Maylu was steaming with anger and was about to rush at Naraku, when a single man fired a bullet at the area in front of her feet.

"Make one more move, little Miss Maylu and you'll be so full of bullet holes you won't even hold water."

"Bring it, you bastard." Maylu began to run forward, toward all the guards in front of Naraku, despite the many bullets that flew past her. "Rock Cube, Battle Chip In!"

A huge cube of rock fell in front of Maylu and she stopped behind it, waiting for the guards to halt their fire.

"Now, Area Steal, Battle Chip In!"

Maylu felt her body being phased into another area and found herself directly behind all of the guards. "Take this you idiots! Aqua Tower, Battle Chip In!" A huge tower of water flew from Maylu's hands spraying all the guards with water and knocking them all apart.

"Shoot her, you fools, don't just lie on the floor!" Naraku shouted, watching as his guards scrambled to get up. But Maylu was already using their soaked uniforms to her advantage.

"Here's an example of the pain I went through! Elec Sword, Battle Chip In!" Maylu began to slash at anyone near her, hearing the spark and sizzle of her Elec Sword coming in contact with the water on the floor. In an example of anger, Maylu drove her sword into the huge puddle stretching across the room and smirked in the delight of hearing the guards' cries as the electricity spread across the area the water touched. She waited until every single man had fallen to the ground, before she stood up, turning to Naraku with a menacing look in her eyes.

"I'll show you what true pain is...You have no one to protect you now...You should be afraid...Because I don't know if you'll live after today. I haven't decided yet." With a vicious laugh Maylu, jumped up to the platform where Naraku stood, taking slow steps until she was directly in front of him.

**With Lan**

"Man, Kanzaki, you really should try to fight in tournaments. You'd be a great net battler." Lan told his opponent, climbing out of the wall again. He knew he only had about five minutes left in his cross fused form, so he had to make the best of it.

"I was a net battler until my navi was held hostage." Tristen stopped his barrage of attacks to bow his head, as if in prayer, then he looked up and Lan could see how much Tristen didn't want to fight him.

"He was held hostage?"

"Yes, my navi is being held hostage and that is why I stopped net battling."

"Who took him?"

"The same fool who took your precious Maylu."

"Who?"

Tristen gave a sigh and sat down, putting away his sword. He didn't want to fight anymore; he was tired of fighting for someone else. He gave Lan a tired smile and fell down, flat on his back, looking up at the ceiling,"Naraku Wildstar is the one that kidnapped, Maylu."

"Naraku!"

"Yeah, the little spoiled brat actually had the balls to kidnap the girl he obsessed over. You should've seen him...was crazy. He used to kiss her pictures right before he went to bed, and even...Ugh...You don't want to know."

"Naraku...was obsessed over Maylu?"

"Duh! Isn't that what I said? Hikari, for your dad to be so freakin' smart, you're really slow."

Lan, who decided to ignore Tristen's comment, put away his sword as well, sitting down beside Tristen.

"Me and Naraku we used to really good friends when we were younger, but then he met Maylu and I saw how crazy he became. This was when you were in like third grade! It surprised me that a 3rd grader could obsess over someone so much, but I was in 5th grade at the time...I didn't know how serious he would become about Maylu."

"Did you ever care for her like he did?"

"Heck no! Maylu's pretty, but she ain't worth goin' to jail for. Sorry, Hikari, that just isn't my thing."

"Then why are you helping Naraku?"

"Does Maylu ever get frustrated at how slow you are? Why do you think? Cause he kidnapped my navi, that's why! I wouldn't even be talking to that loser if my navi was under his control." Tristen said, trying to hold back some of his frustration.

"How is he controlling your navi?"

"The same way he controlled Maylu and Roll. Problem is, the device he put in my navi is a prototype, and he doesn't know how to get it out. He promised me if I helped him turn Maylu against you then I could have my navi back, but then she went and escaped him, so he told me that until we got her back, I couldn't get my navi."

"So he's pitting you against us..."

"Exactly."

"If you promise not to betray me, then I will get you your navi back, Tristen. And I'll tell the police that you were only a victim of his lying and manipulation." Lan said, an idea lighting in his mind.

"You'd tell the cops that for me? And would you convince your father to help me remove that device from my navi?" Tristen asked, sitting up.

"Yeah, I was just about to say that." Lan held out his hand and Tristen took it, shaking it firmly.

"It's a deal then. So now let's go save your girlfriend." Tristen grinned and ran toward the door at the other side of the room, with Lan following him.

"SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!"

**With Maylu**

"Maylu...I did this to be with you...You know that, right?" Naraku gave Maylu a pleading look and she almost halted in her steps. Then she shook her head and kept walking closer until Naraku found he had backed up into a wall.

"You could've written me a note! Or sent me an e-mail! Or called me! But no, you kidnap me AND nearly rape me! How can you show someone you want to be with them like that! How!"

"Maylu...Please, you've got to believe me..."

"I don't believe anything that comes out of your mouth." Maylu took a step closer until she was looming over him, and that's when a pleasured smirk crossed his face.

"You should, but since you refuse, I guess I'll just have to kill you. Don't worry; I'll keep your body close to me..." Maylu backed away in horror at his suggestion and then gasped as the Dimensional Area fell away, separating her and Roll. Her PET clattered to the floor, as Maylu felt Naraku's hand connect with her face.

"You knew..."

"Once again, your stupidity amazes me. Of course I knew! How can I teach you to cross fuse and not know how long the Dimensional Area lasts? That would just be idiotic on my part."

"..." Maylu only glared and picked herself up off the floor.

"Ah, poor Maylu, without her navi to protect her and give her power, she's defenseless."

"Shows how much you know." Maylu muttered, running forward with her fist raised in the air behind her. She punched Naraku square in the face, making him take a step back slightly.

"You think that hurts? Little girl, you don't know pain."

"I'm the same age as you, so I can't be that young, idiot." Maylu kicked her leg up, but Naraku caught it, pushing her leg back. Maylu stopped it and dropped the ground, kicking Naraku at his feet and knocking his feet from under him. She watched as he fell flat on his back and stepped on his chest with her heeled boot.

"I can see up your shorts, Maylu. My, what a treasure you hold..."

"You jerk!" Maylu pressed her foot down hard into his chest and heard his sharp intake of breath.

"M-Maylu...You're so stupid!" Naraku grabbed her leg and pulled her down next to him only for him to roll away and stand up. He ran over and kicked Maylu, causing her to fly into the metal railing around the platform. Maylu felt the blood trickle from her nose; it had come in contact with the pole before anything else.

"So now she learns..."

Maylu got up, holding onto the railing and wiping the blood away from her nose. Her glare was still as fierce as ever, not letting up for anything.

"Maylu, that look of pure anger is just so cute..."

"Shove it, you idiotic fool." Maylu slid into a stance that she had taught herself and then motioned for Naraku to come at her with a smirk on her face.

"You think you can do anything to me? You're nothing but a stupid, useless girl, who I planned on making mine." Naraku did as he was bid and placed Maylu in a choke hold, which she got out of quickly.

"If I'm so stupid and useless, then why do you even want me?" Maylu flipped out of the way and moved behind Naraku, kicking him in the back. It was gonna take more than a little slap to get her down.

**With Lan**

"Don't you guys have an elevator!" Lan cried, tried of going up stairs. Tristen just grinned and walked up the steps, not tiring at all.

"The elevators on the other side of the building. How come you're so lazy?"

"What are you talking about! I'm not lazy!"

"No, you just haven't tried to better yourself. So you tire easily. That's not good because when you cross fuse it already takes a lot out of you, right?"

"Well yeah, but-."

"There is no but. What happens if you tire out so much that you make you're cross fusion break. That could endanger not only you, but those around you." Tristen looked at Lan, shaking his head, and then turned back around. The past a huge five and kept walking.

"Then maybe you could teach me how?"

"Perhaps..."

**With Maylu**

She never knew where he had gotten the little dagger from, but now things were serious. Maylu could feel her body tiring from not only the cross fusion, but from the slashes of the dagger all over her.

"Isn't that considered unfair?"

"Who said anything about being fair in the first place?" Naraku was having fun cutting her. Seeing her blood against the cold steel floor gave him a satisfaction he couldn't understand.

"Yeah, I don't even know why I thought you were sane enough to think of fair."

"But, Maylu, my dear, I am so very sane."

"No, you're so very insane."

"Dear, I'm going to have to punish you for that mean little comment." Naraku sliced the air and that was all he could get because Maylu jumped away, her back colliding with the rail. Naraku ran at her and she flipped over the railing, landing on the floor below in a bleeding heap. Naraku hung over the railing, watching as Maylu moaned and moved slightly, and with evil excitement ran down the stairs next to the platform.

"Maylu!"

The door at the edge of the room, burst open and Lan ran forward, a look of fear and worry on his face. Behind him, Tristen walked in slower than Lan, looking around at the bodies laying all over the floor. He knew they weren't dead; they're breathing echoed in the room, but they would be out for a long while.

"Maylu, are you okay?" Lan fell to his knees beside her, watching as she managed to sit up and face him. He saw how horrible her cuts in bruises were and touched a bleeding cut across her cheek gently.

"Lan...I'll be alright...Are you okay?"

"Maylu, I'm fine, but you look terrible..."

"Oh, I know. I just got ruffed up a bit, is all..." Maylu could feel her vision fading fast and she passed out, tired and in pain. Her breathing was slow and steady after a few minutes, but Lan knew she needed help soon. As he laid Maylu comfortably on the ground and stood up to face Naraku, a terrible thing happened...

Naraku stabbed Lan in both his arms. He had snuck up behind him, and Tristen, who had been examining the men on the floor hadn't noticed.

Lan gave out a loud cry, causing Maylu to open her eyes and watch as Naraku stabbed Lan in his arms and both his legs. Lan fell to the floor and Tristen jumped in front of him, sword out and ready.

But as vibrant hexagons began to cover the outer walls of the room, Tristen knew he had another job to do, because another Dimensional Area had surrounded the building and two familiar navis stood in front of Lan, Maylu, and Tristen.

"Hey, you! I won't let you hurt Maylu anymore!" Roll cried, anger evident in her voice. Lan, who was in very much pain, crawled over to Maylu and sat her up, so that she could see her navi in front of her.

"And if you lay a hand on Lan again, I won't let you leave this room!" Megaman yelled, his cannon arm held at the ready.

"But how-?" Lan asked, quietly. Maylu only smiled and watched her navi.

"Don't worry you two. Help is on the way and we'll finish this guy for you. We want our revenge too!" Roll turned around, grinning at her Net Op. Megaman only nodded and began to fire a round of blasts at his enemy...Naraku.

End Chapter 14


	15. The Unknown

Love Between Navis

By: Sailorjj07

15. The Unknown

A/n: Lol! I bet you all thought I was done and had given up! NOPE, I HAVEN'T! High school has reared its ugly head and tried to take over my life. So now, I'm trying take up all my fics again, and give you guys some good material over Spring Break. So READ PEOPLE, READ! THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS!

Disclaimer: I do not own!

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**Actions**

(Me!)

Megaman's buster shots were true to their aim. As each shot stuck the human, a terrible sizzling sound could be heard. Huge red marks made themselves known all over Naraku. The police later learned that navi busters and human skin DO NOT go well together...

But that's not where we are right now.

Megaman had practically knocked Naraku over, and when he was finished, Roll took her turn. She went at him physically, kicking and punching like a human, but with the added power of a navi. Apparently cyber punches hurt more than human punches, at least Naraku thought so.

"You're all so stupid. Having your navis come to save you? No one's gonna believe you..."

"I'm not the one who's getting my butt handed to me by some navis." Maylu smirked at the kid who was once her captor. She watched as Roll punched him square in the face, sending him flying into the wall.

"I told you we would get our revenge, you jerk! We're going to make sure you NEVER hurt Maylu again!" Roll cried, kicking Naraku as he picked himself up off the floor.

"STUPID! All of you! Tommy, come join in this play!"

As a warp began to appear beside Naraku, Tristen looked up from his position beneath the platform. Tommy, his black haired, purple eyed navi, had been called to fight for Naraku. Tristen took off in a full fledged run, before practically jumping up the stairs, and staring as his navi, who had warped into the room.

"Tommy! You don't have to obey him anymore! We are free! Lan and Maylu saved us!" Tristen felt himself in a near panic. He hadn't seen Tommy for almost six months now and he had missed his best friend badly.

"Tristen?" Tommy's eyes grew wide at seeing his best friend and OP. "Tristen, are you alright? What are you talking about?"

"Tommy, we're free! We don't have to fight for Naraku anymore. Let the spoiled brat die for all I care. We have to go home."

"But he has me locked up...In that PET in his watch."

Tristen glanced at Naraku, looking for the watch, to find that it wasn't on his wrist at all.

"Oh, you mean this one?" Maylu held up the watch with a grin, though it hurt to do so.

"Tommy, we can go home. We can be with sis and Kikyo."

"We can? Tristen, please, I want to go home." Tommy's purple eyes took on such a sad look, Roll wanted to cry. Had she known that Tommy had been lurking the building's network, Roll knew she would have sought him out.

"Me too..." Tristen said, with a nod and a faint smile. Maylu just watched as Tommy vanished from the Dimensional Area, and then motioned for Tristen to take the watch. Tristen accepted it gratefully, smiling even wider at Maylu. "You're in good hands now. So I don't have to worry about you. I'll wait for that help to arrive so I can tell them where you guys are."

Maylu nodded and waited for Tristen to leave the stairs before she turned to Naraku,"Now what are you gonna do?" She waited for a reply, expecting a rude come-back, but she never got one, because Naraku was looking up, higher above them. A horrified look crossed his face and he began to scoot back, further and further into the wall.

Lan turned and looked in the direction, following Naraku's eyes,"M-Maylu...Maylu, we have to go...Now."

"Lan, what are you talking about?"

"Maylu, come on!" Lan summoned his last ounces of strength and stood up, reaching a hand out to help Maylu up. She stood up slowly, and then felt energy rush into her body. Roll had returned to the cross fusion, and was helping Maylu to exit the building. She grabbed Lan's hand and ran with him; together they left the building and collapsed at the front entrance, as a large group of cops cars sped into the area and Tristen yelled their names, as the blackness clouded both Lan and Maylu's vision.

"LAN! MAYLU!"

End Chapter 15

A/n: SORRY SO SHORT! There will be more later, I promise!


	16. Love Between Navis

Love Between Navis

By: Sailorjj07

16. Love Between Navis

A/n: This is the last chapter in this wonderful story! It took me forever but I'm done with it! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR READING AND STAYING WITH ME!! I appreciate it SO much!

Disclaimer: I do not own!

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**Actions**

(Me!)

"Roll...wake up, honey."

Roll groaned, and rolled back over. Who the heck was trying to wake her up? It was entirely too soon. She just wanted to lay there and sleep...for as long as she could.

"Roll, it's time to get up."

"Ugh, just five more minutes, Maylu."

"Roll, I'm not Maylu."

Roll blinked and woke up, as soon as she realized who's voice it was, "Mega?! YOU'RE OK!"

"Yes, Roll, I'm fine." Megaman leaned down and hugged Roll tightly. He had been worried when they were rescued. Roll had passed out on her way back to SciLab and she hadn't woken even as they were going back home. It had worried Megaman to no end, but now that she was awake, everything was fine.

"But I thought-?"

"Roll, you were more injured than I was."

"Really?"

"Yep. They told us you would be fine, but that your PET had overheated very badly. All we had to do was wait until everything was cooler and calmer. Now you can get up and leave this PET. Finally!" Megaman had a large smile on his face, and he hugged Roll again.

"Mega, why are you hugging me so much?"

"I told you, Roll. I love you. And you've worried me way too much."

Roll blushed and hugged her Megaman (yeah, I said her) back. She smiled widely, "I love you too, Mega! And I'm very sorry. I didn't mean to make you worry."

"Ugh, Maylu, I keep telling them to get a room, but no one ever listens to me." Roll and Megaman looked up to find Maylu and Lan watching them with smiles on their faces.

"I don't even know how Megaman got IN here. How do you keep getting into my computer?"

"I have my ways."

"Are you hacking?!"

"No, Maylu! Roll let's me in. She gave me the password to get in here, blame here."

"Maylu, you did that without my permission?" Maylu gave her navi a stern look that only caused Roll to smile sheepishly.

"Well, you gave me permission, you were just half-awake when you gave it...It's the same thing though!"

"I see I'm going to have to change that password, or we'll end up with little navi babies all over the place." Maylu said, slyly, making Megaman and Roll blush together.

"Hey! What are you trying to say?!" Roll cried, after she got over her blush. She gave a huff and crossed her arms, leaning against Megaman.

"So Maylu, do you think you can tell us now?" Lan asked, after sitting down in Maylu's computer chair. Maylu heaved a sigh and sat down on her bed, before lying down on her back. Roll glanced at Megaman and drew him closer to the computer screen, before they sat down together.

"I don't know. How about it Roll, are you ready to tell Lan and Megaman what happened?" Maylu asked, looking up at the ceiling. She couldn't see Lan's face as she told him the story; she wouldn't be able to bear the looks that would be there.

"Well, you'd have to start because I wasn't with you at the beginning of it." Roll told her, solemnly. She really didn't want to talk about it, but Lan and Mega had a right to know.

"Right, well it started like this..." Maylu began to launch into the story, and everyone prepared to be there for a while.

**Two Hours Later**

"Lunch time, kids!" Maylu's mom yelled up the stairs. Maylu wiped the last tears off of her face and then smiled at Lan.

"Maylu, thank you for telling us the whole story. You too, Roll."

"You're welcome." Both girls said together, as both Lan and Maylu walked down the stairs. Megaman and Roll went off to Maylu's piano while the two ate; they had their own discussions to have.

"Roll, I'm so sorry you went through all of that by yourself."

"Mega, if I hadn't have gone through it, I wouldn't be able to cross-fuse now. I'm actually glad about that."

"Really?"

"Of course. Now, I'm gonna be lots of competition for the next Grand Prix."

"Hmmm, that's true."

"But I'm glad that you're so concerned for me."

"Roll, you keep forgetting don't you? I love you. I'm going to be concerned for you."

"I know that. And I love you too." Roll leaned forward and gave Megaman a happy kiss, with a smile on her face. However, when she went to pull back, Megaman's arms came around her and he kissed her back fully.

Then there was a round of applause that shocked both navis apart.

All around them were navis from all over the net, their friends, and just random OPs too.

"Oh, it's about to be time for Maylu's piano lesson!" Roll said, with a bright red blush on her face. She couldn't believe all of those navis had seen her and Megaman kiss!

"Well, it's about time." Came a voice from behind Roll, and she smiled as she turned around to find her friend, Rini.

"Rini!"

"Roll, I was so worried about you! Don't you ever do something like that again!" Rini hugged Roll, and Roll hugged her back, happy to see the girl once again.

"And now, I see that this experience put you and Mr. Megaman together. How's it feel to be going out with the best navi in creation?"

"Hey, I'm not all that." Megaman said, with a sheepish smile, from behind Roll.

Rini ignored him and turned back to Roll for her answer. Roll took Megaman's hand and smiled, "It's the best feeling in the whole world."

The two smiled at each other, and Megaman kissed Roll on her cheek, just because she made him happy.

"Now, where is Maylu? She has a piano concert to play."

"Right here, Rini. It's very nice to se you." Maylu said from the piano, and Lan just laughed and sat down behind her. Maylu began to play a beautiful piece, and this time Megaman bowed to Roll.

"Care to dance?"

"I'd love to." Roll answered, and took Megaman's offered hand.

A resounding "Awww" filled the audience as Megaman and Roll danced around together, in front of almost half of the Net, lost in their own world together.

And that's what happens, when there's love between navis.

THE END!

A/n: ONCE AGAIN, THANK YOU ALL WHO REVIEWED! THANK YOU FOR FOLLOWING THIS STORY UNTIL THE END!!


End file.
